Un jeu dangereux
by PinkArelate
Summary: Alors qu'ils rentrent pour leur septième année alors que Harry et Ron font la course aux Horcruxes, quatre personnes se rapprochent. Blaise ne cesse de regarder la belle Ginny, pendant que Drago, LE Drago Malfoy, se laisse séduire par une Hermione plus déchirée qu'elle ne le montre... Et qui veut jouer à un jeu sensuel.. Un jeu dangereux. CETTE HISTOIRE M'APPARTIENT.
1. Prologue

Alors qu'ils rentrent pour leur septième année alors que Harry et Ron font la course aux Horcruxes, quatre personnes se rapprochent. Blaise ne cesse de regarder la belle Ginny, pendant que Drago, LE Drago Malfoy, se laisse séduire par une Hermione plus déchirée qu'elle ne le montre... Et qui veut jouer à un jeu sensuel.. Un jeu dangereux. CETTE HISTOIRE M'APPARTIENT. LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT A J.K. ROWLING.

**_Prologue_**

Elle n'en revenait pas. Assise sur une des banquettes du Poudlard Express, Hermione Granger lisait paisiblement le dernier tome de la série Divergente. Paisiblement... Dans un monde parallèle peut être ! En face d'elle, le roi des Serpentard : Drago Malfoy. Pourquoi étaient-ils tout les deux dans le même wagon ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ont tout deux étés nommés Préfet-en-Chef ! Ce qui rîme avec ronde, responsabilité, honneur... Mais aussi, appartements communs.

La jeune femme ne tenait son livre que pour ne pas être déranger. En réalité, cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle n'avait pas tourné une simple page, ou même lu un seul mot. Plongée dans ces pensées, son regard se dirigeait vers le beau blond assis en face d'elle. Il avait changé durant l'été. Il était plus grand, sa musculature s'était développé, ces traits raffermi... Elle pouvait le penser aussi fort qu'elle le voulait, personne ne l'entendrait. Se mordant la lèvre, elle remit son nez dans son bouquin. _Malfoy est définitivement incroyablement sexy..._

Le jeune homme, lui, était en pleine lecture d'une revue de Quidditch. Mais comme son homologue, les caractéristiques de la nouvelle série de balais de la marque Nimbus ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de relooker la brunette. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était complètement métamorphosée durant les vacances. Ses hanches s'étaient élargies, sa poitrine développée, sa taille amincie. Elle avait réussis à dompter -partiellement- sa chevelure, qui ne ressemblait plus à une tignasse folle, mais à de belles boucles qui tombaient en cascade autour de son fin visage, mis en valeur par un peu de maquillage. Drago remonta son magasine pour que sa voisine ne voit quel effet elle lui faisait. Il devait faire face à une vérité énorme pour lui. _Granger est indiscutablement la fille la plus sexy que j'ai pu voir. Merde, vieux ressaisis toi ! Balance un truc, dis quelque chose n'importe quoi..._

" - Encore en train de lire ce torchon Moldu Granger ?"

_Roh merde mais quel con !_

La désignée Granger ne trouva aucun intérêt à le regarder, et le remit en place, aussi froidement que possible.

"- Tu pourrais te faire plus discret quand tu me mates Malfoy. Trouve une solution. Tu dois être mauvais à cache-cache, vu comme tu te t'abrites pitoyablement derrière ton magasine..."

_Et toc ! Ca lui apprendra à ce serpent à me déshabiller du regard !_

Tout deux restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Ils ne s'échangèrent que de brefs regards, à l'insu de l'autre.

Quand ils descendirent enfin sur le quaie de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, Hermionne retrouva Ginny, sa meilleure amie.

"- C'est dommage que les garçons n'aient pas voulu venir cette année... Lui dit-elle, un élan de tristesse dans la voix.

\- Ils font comme ils veulent... Mais je refuse d'abandonner mes études, même avec une guerre qui se prépare. Je ne tiens pas à faire parti de ces jeunes totalement paumés qui ne savent pas quoi faire de leurs vies parqu'ils ont voulu jouer les héros...

\- Tu n'as pas tord... Allons-y ! On va râter les calèches sinon..."

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent attraper une calèche. Le sort s'acharna encore contre elle, puisque qu'elles ont du partager la leur avec deux vert et argent, à savoir Drago Malfoy et son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Contrairement à ce que Ginny pensait, le trajet se déroula sans encombre, ni insulte. Elle remarqua pourtant que Blaise l'observait avec insistence, ainsi que les regards étranges des deux ennemis de toujours. Ce n'est que dans les escaliers du Grand Hall que Blaise glissa un mot à la rouquine.

"- Tu trouves ça normal toi cette tension entre eux ?

\- Une tension oui. Une tension sexuelle comme celle là, non. Ou du moins, pas vraiment."

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis se séparèrent. Mais ils pensaient la même chose : _Cette année à Poudlard va être incroyablement intéressante..._


	2. Chapitre 1 - Regard

**CHAPITRE N°1 - Regards**

Hermione et Drago ont tout deux rejoints leur table dans la Grande Salle, suivis de peu part leurs meilleurs amis. Ils eurent droit à la même question : _Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? _Le professeur MacGonagall procéda à la répartition, comme chaque année. Le choixpeau chanta, comme chaque année. Les élèves applaudirent les nouveaux arrivants dans leur maison, comme chaque année. Pourtant, deux choses ont changés cette année. Deux personnes ne cessaient de fixer leur ennemis désignés. Blaise Zabini ne cessait de regarder la belle Ginny Weasley. C'était plus fort que lui. La jeune femme ne ressemblait plus à la petite dernière d'une famille nombreuse. Ouh non. Elle avait maintenant des allures de femme fatale, sauvage et puissante. Sa grande crinière d'un roux flamboyant lui tombait sur les épaules, ces yeux azur étaient mis en évidence par un maquillage léger. De longues jambes blanches et laiteuses, une chute de rein magnifique, et une poitrine à en faire pâlir de jalousie les mannequins du monde. Le vert et argent était en totale admiration face à la belle Ginny. Il aurait pu donné n'importe quoi pour un moment seul avec elle. De préférence, seul, dans une chambre insonorisée.

Normalement, le grand et majestueux Drago Malfoy aurait passé un savon magistral à son meilleur ami pour relooker une Gryffondor, qui plus est, la petite Weasley. Mais lui aussi, était en pleine contemplation d'un ange. De long cheveux chatains soyeux arrivant sous les épaules bronzées d'une magnifique créature aux formes généreuses et au sourire enjoleur... Un nuage de bonheur était juste au dessus des deux Serpentards, l'un d'eux y étant déjà bien confortablement installé. Le second était torturé entre deux parties de lui même. Une vrai joute sentimentale. _Merde Drago reprends toi ! Regarde toi... En train de baver sur Granger pendant la répartition... Oh putain Blaise mec regarde toi, avec ton sourire béat sur les lèvres... Je ne dois pas être mieux à fixer Granger comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde ! Mais elle est si belle, si sauvage... Ces yeux m'ensorcellent. Dès qu'elle me regarde, tout mon être s'embrase. Je ne veux qu'elle. Mon corps ne réclame qu'elle. Oh mon Dieu, Granger si tu savais toutes ces choses que j'ai envie de te faire... J'ai envie de toi comme jamais auparavant. Je veux t'entendre gémir sous moi, je veux t'entendre soupirer face à mes coups de reins, je veux t'entendre hurler mon nom, je veux que tu me supplie te continuer... Attendez... WHAT ! Je viens de fantasmer sur Granger ? Je viens de rêver que je sautais GRANGER ?! Je ne vais vraiment pas bien... J'espère qu'elle n'a pas vu comment je la regardais... Un aveugle aurait pu voir ce que je souhaitais... Merlin elle est superbe... Merde ! Elle me regarde... Elle... Un clin d'oeil ?! Granger vient de me faire un clin d'oeil !? Merlin, c'est moi où ils ont augmenté le chauffage ici ?_

De leur côté les deux jeunes femmes écoutaient à moitié la répartition. Ginny tentait vainement de cacher ces joues empourprées du regard d'un beau Serpentard qui ne cessait de la regarder. Jamais un homme ne l'avait regarder comme cela. Même pas Harry. Ce dernier l'avait plaqué, et elle s'en portait bien. Leur histoire ne fonctionnait pas. Non Blaise la regardait avec avidité, et préciosité, comme si elle était un trésor inestimable. Elle avait beau frêner son esprit, elle devait l'avouer, Blaise était un garçon magnifique. Une peau noire extrêment sensuelle, des yeux brillants de malice, une musculature digne d'Hercule... Un canon de beauté. Il dégageait de cet homme une beauté inée, une sauvagerie presque animale, et une puissance de virilité et de protection hors du commun. Et cela, la rousse le savait, elle y était sensible.

Hermione quant à elle, s'amusait de la situation, bien qu'elle lui parrut assez... Etrange. Blaise regardait Ginny avec intensité pendant que cette dernière lui envoyait quelques sourires, et ces joues étaient encore plus rouges que le blason de sa maison. Mais le plus déstabilisant restait que le Prince des Serpentard avait son regard d'acier planté sur elle, et que rien, ne le faisait ciller. Durant un instant, elle crut voir une flamme ardente danser dans ces yeux pâles, suivit d'un frisson de désir. Presque par instinct, elle lui lança un clin d'oeil évocateur. A sa plus grande satisfaction, l'impénétrable descendant des Malfoy perdit pied, et mis plusieurs secondes avant de se ressaisir, et de reprendre ses activités occulaires. La rouge et or mourrait d'envie de jouer. Oh oui, cette année, elle aller jouer à un jeu auquel elle n'avait encore jamais jouer. Elle faisait de l'effet à Drago, cela crevait les yeux. Mais Drago lui faisait avoir des pensées très peu catholique. Tout comme le couple vert, le couple rouge était partagé : une sur un nuage, l'autre, entre les deux, le cerveau fonctionnant à plus de trois mille à l'heure. _Hermione, ressaisis toi bon sang ! Drago est joueur, manipulateur. Il veut juste te sauter pour t'ajouter à son tableau de chasse. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui l'ajoute au mien ? L'année risque d'être triste sans Harry et Ron. Oh merde Gin' ! Tu devrait te voir en train de rougir sous le regard de Zabini. Si Drago voyait ça... Je l'avait oublié lui ! Toujours en train de me fixer. Jamais un homme ne m'a fixé comme cela. Un regard transperçant, mais tellement... Sexy ? Oui, c'est cela, sexy. Je m'imagine bien à califourchon au dessus de lui. Oh oui Malfoy. Tu m'as dominé depuis le début de notre scolarité, à vanté ton sang pur et tes manière d'aristocrate. Cela va changé maintenant... C'est moi, qui mènerais la danse. C'est moi qui te dominerais. Et je veux t'entendre me supplier de te donner du plaisir. Je veux que le plaisir que je te donnerai te face descendre de ton pied d'estale. Putain mais... STOP ! Je viens vraiment de penser ça ?! Je viens VRAIMENT de m'imaginer dominer Malfoy au lit ? Roh merde alors... Mince, tout le monde se lève, et je dois accompagné les élèves de Gryffondor dans la salle commune._

Alors qu'elle se levait, la professeur de métamorphose l'intercepta, elle et son homologue.

\- Laissez les préfets se charger de cela. Suivez moi plutôt.

Et elle tourna les talons. Les deux étudiants n'eurent d'autre choix que de suivre la directrice adjointe.

\- Comme vous le savez, les préfets-en-chef ont leurs propres quartiers. Pour accéder aux votres, vous devrez emprunter le passage qui se trouve derrière le tableau d'Eleanor Gryffintard, au septième étage, dans un endroit tranquille, loin des salles de classes. Votre mot de passe est _hated lust. _Sur ce, bonne nuit. Et pas de tuerie ! Je ne tient pas à ce que les élèves aient droit à une démonstration de pugilat dès le premier jour !

Les deux adolescent partirent en direction du plus haut étage. Mais Drago était perplexe. Eleanor Gryffintard... Jamais il n'avait entendu ce nom avant. Pourtant, Hermione ne semblait pas du tout inquiète, et savait même où se trouvait le tableau, vu ses pas rapides et assurés.

\- Tu sais qui c'est cette Eleanor Gryffintard ?

\- C'est donc à sa que tu penses depuis tout à l'heure ? Moi qui te pensais intelligent... Cela t'arrive d'écouter en cours d'histoire de la magie ?

Face à son regard vide de tout, Hermione souffla, et continua son monologue.

\- On ne sait pas si cette femme a réellement existée, c'est plus une légende. Mais d'après le mythe, son nom de jeune fille est Evans. Elle serait tombé amoureuse de Salazar Serpentard bien avant que celui-ci ne commence à fréquenter les autres fondateurs. Mais après une énième dispute, Eleanor est parti du foyer qu'ils partageaient, et ne serait jamais revenu. Salazar était déchiré de voir que son seul amour était parti. Il rejoignit les fondateurs peu de temps après. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son ex, Eleanor, au bras de Godric Gryffondor ? On dit que leur rivalité est uniquement fondée la dessus, sur une histoire de coeur. Mais Eleanor, déchirée de voir son petit ami et son ex se battre pour elle, décida de se donner la mort. Mais avant cela, elle changea son de jeune fille pour Gryffintard, montrant alors son appartenance aux deux hommes... On est arrivé. Hated lust.

Sans un mot, le portrait pivota, laissant devant eux un passage assez petit. Hermione passa la première, suivit pas un Malfoy plus que content de la vue. En sortant du passage, il effleura les flancs de la jeune femme, lui arranchant un frisson. La salle commune était superbe. Très grande, avec une grand bibliothèque sur un côté, une table pour travailler, une table basse, des canapés en cuir noirs, une cheminée déjà en route... Une très belle salle, chaleureuse et accueillante. Deux portes étaient présentes sur le mur du fond. L'une décorée aux amoiries des rouges et or, l'autre au blason des verts et argent. Ils entrèrent dans leurs chambres, l'une aux couleurs de Gryffondor, l'autre aux couleurs de Serpentard. Et enfin, la salle de bain, absolument gigantesque. Une baignoire qui ressemblait plus à une piscine, une douche, de grands miroirs... Le paradis.

Quand Hermione retourna dans la salle commune, elle tomba sur Drago en pyjama.. Ou plutôt, torse nu et en short. _Oh. My. God. Ce mec est vraiment bien foutu... _

\- Et bien Granger tu as perdu ta...

Sa phrase resta en suspend. Il venait de voir comment était vêtue son homologue. A savoir, une nuisette quelque peu transparente et assez courte, imprimé léopard. _Oh merde... Elle veut me tuer ou quoi ?! _Sans aucune gène elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils de la salle, un livre à la main, et commença sa lecture. Ce n'est qu'une demie heure plus tard que la jeune se leva pour aller se coucher. Drago se leva d'un bond, et se posa devant elle, son regard plongé dans le sien. Par inadvertence - ou presque - son regard se posa sur la poitrine d'Hermione. _Il veut jouer. OK. Jouons._ La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et vint poser un baiser délicat sur la commisure des lèvres du Prince des Serpentard, avant de lui sussurer un "Bonne nuit Drago" d'une voix suave et sensuelle dont elle avait le secret. Elle se réfugia alors dans sa chambre. Drago lui, était resté figé sur place, telle une statue de marbre. Il tourna sa tête vers la porte close menant à la chambre de son homologue, et tourna finalement les talons, et parti dans la sienne. Il souffla dès que la porte fut fermée, encore secoué par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Pourtant, un seul regard vers son pantalon lui prouva ce qu'il craignait : Granger l'avait chauffé, et le pire... C'est qu'elle avait réussis.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Passé d'enfant

**CHAPITRE N°2 - Passé d'enfants**

Hermione se leva au son de son réveil matin. Grognant et gémissant d'une façon très féminine, elle pesta contre sa si courte nuit, et se leva. Elle se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la porte de sa chambre menant à la salle de bain. Au passage, elle récupera serviettes et accessoires pour se rendre figure humaine. Elle entra dans la salle d'eau, et se dirigea vers le bac de douche. Même si elle mourrait d'envie de prendre une bon bain chaud, avec beaucoup de mousse et une odeur de lavande de Provence, elle préféra une douche rapide. Un bain à cette heure ci l'aurait plongé de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, et elle ne tenait pas tant que cela à se noyer dans son bain, un premier jour de cours ! Elle se dévêtie, et laissa sa nuisette et ces dessous formés une petite boule de chiffon sur le carrelage bleuté.

L'eau chaude caressait ces courbes, lui arrachant quelques soupirs appréciateurs. Ces mains parcouraient chaques parcelles de sa peau ambrée, la couvrant d'une fine pellicule de savon, santeur mangue et goyave. Elle laissa couler l'eau froide sur ces cheveux lavés, lui procurant un frisson d'extase. Rien de mieux que quelque instant sous de l'eau froide pour se réveiller et rafermir son teint ! La jeune femme saisit alors sa serviette aux couleurs de maison, et s'envellopa à l'intérieur, avant de se diriger vers le grand miroir et le lavabo. D'un habil sortilège, elle sécha ces cheveux, qu'elle brossa ensuite, façon moldue. Elle avait passée l'été à tenter de dompter sa tignasse folle, et ce fut payant. Elle savait maintenant comment s'y prendre. En quelques coups de brosse (ensorcellée, certe, pour facilité les opérations), de magnifiques boucles tombèrent sur ces épaules dénudées.

Au même moment, un certain Serpentard ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau, et resta figé face à ce spectacle qu'il jugeait divin : une jeune femme enroulée dans une serviette rouge et or, de dos, nue, la peau bronzée et encore humide, brossant ces cheveux. Discrètement, Drago referma la porte, la laissant entre baillée, pouvant ainsi admirer cet ange tombé sur terre.

Hermione ne se rendit compte de rien. Comme si elle était encore seule, elle chantonna une de ces chansons préférées, tout en ôtant sa serviette. Elle prit ensuite des sous vêtements propres, à savoir un ensemble en dentelles blanches. Toujours en se croyant seule, elle prit sa chemise blanche et sa jupe grise. Quand son uniforme fut enfin sur elle, elle noua sa cravate à la perfection. Afin de rendre le résultat parfait, elle ajouté une touche de mascara à ces yeux, et un soupçon de rouge à ces lèvres, et sortie de la salle de bain, le sourire aux lèvres, parfaitement éveillée, et prête à affronter sa journée.

Drago, lui, regarda cette créature sortir de la salle, un sourire béat aux lèvres, la regardant avec admiration. Dès qu'il entendit la porte se refermer, il entra en scène. Il se dévêti, et ne fut pas surpris de pousser un grognement de satisfaction quand il retira son boxer, soudainement devenu trop petit. _Faut vraiment que je me calme... Une bonne douche froide me fera du bien... _pensa-t-il. Chose pensée, chose faite ! Le serpentard ouvrit violemment le robinet d'eau froide de la douche. Après plusieurs minutes à greloter, son érection se calma enfin, et put envoyer l'eau chaude. Tout comme son homologue, il attacha sa serviette aux couleurs de sa maison autour de sa taille, coiffa ces cheveux pendant de longues minutes, leurs donnant un effet naturel, indiscutablement sexy. Il revêti son uniforme, attacha négligemment sa cravate, renforçant son côté mauvais garçon. Alors qu'il allait sortir de bain, un tas attira son attention. Sa curiosité étant piquée au vif, il s'approcha. Son érection était de nouveau présente quand il se retrouva avec la nuisette de la rouge et or entre les mains, la reniflant avidement, comme pour en extraire chaque arôme. Son exitation fut au comble quand il caressa, presque amoureusement, le soutient gorge noir de son homologue, aux senteurs de fruits rouges. Son odeur naturelle... _Cassis... _Il remarqua cependant qu'il y avait un soutient gorge, mais aucune trace de culotte, string, ou boxer féminin. Son érection n'en fut que plus forte, une image d'une Hermione endormie se dessinant dans son esprit.

Après avoir prit leurs petit-déjeuners avec leur meilleur ami respectif, les deux ennemis récupérèrent leurs emplois du temps.

\- Alors Hermione, ton emploi du temps ? Demanda Ginny, regardant avec dégoût son propre planning.

\- J'ai connu pire, mais j'ai connu mieux... J'ai presque tout mes cours avec les Serpentards, et quand ce n'est pas le cas, c'est les cours d'options, toutes maisons confondues... Tout compte fait, c'est le pire emploi du temps que j'ai jamais eu ! Potion tout les jours, et histoire de la magie en dernière heure...

\- Moi qui pensai que tu adorais les cours !

\- Rectification Gin' : j'aime les cours. Mais pas quand je les partage TOUT LE TEMPS avec les serpents...

Ce que les deux filles ne savait pas, c'est que du côté des serpents en question, une discution, quasi-identique se déroulait entre le Prince des Serpentard, et son bras-droit...

\- Potion tout les jours, et tout les cours avec les lions... Drake, c'est moi ou on a un emploi du temps exécrable cette année ?

\- Pire que sa Blaise... Il n'y pas de mot pour décrire ça... On devrait se bouger, on va arriver en retard en potion sinon, et Rogue est de mauvais poil en ce moment...

Ainsi, tout les élèves de septième année ayant continué l'étude des potions se retrouvèrent une dizaines de minutes plus tard dans la salle de classe froide, sombre et humide de Severus Rogue, le professeur de potions, et, accessoirement, le professeur le plus désagréable de tout le collège, en concurence sévère avec le professeur-fantôme Binns. Le maître des potions entra dans la salle en sortant de sa réserve, si chèrement protégée et convoitée, d'un pas rapide et dur, sa longue cape de sorcier noire tourbillonnant derrière lui.

\- Bien. Tout le monde est présent, et aucun retard. Cette année, peut-être que je ne tenterai pas de me tuer face à votre incompétence qui paraît chronique et irréversible.

Les élèves de cillèrent pas, ne prenant même plus mal ces réflexions envenimées qu'était le jouet préféré de Severus. D'un geste brusque et nonchallant, il pointa du doigt les quatres chaudrons posés face aux étudiants.

\- Miss Granger. Ce que je vais faire relèvera du miracle pour votre maison. Vous allez vous avancer, et me dire ce qui se trouve dans chaque chaudron, ainsi que la particularité du mélange. Si vous parvenez à me dire tout ce que je souhaite, j'accorderai dix points à chaque chaudrons que vous aurez identifié. Et bien bougez vous un peu !

Hermione s'avança vers le premier chaudron, où une solution incolore et inodore se mouvait étrangement, avec des reflets argentés miroitant à la surface.

\- Du Veritaserum. Seulement trois gouttes font avouer nos pires secrets, intime ou non. Mais un bon occlumens ou sorciers, sachant contourner les effets, peut les atténuer, et lutter contre cette potion qui dévoile la vérité, sur un ton monocorde.

\- Dix points pour Gryffondor. Celui-ci était simple. Passez au suivant.

La jeune femme se décala d'une table, et regarda un chaudron contenant une substance verte, épaisse et parcourue de bulle immonde. Elle reconnu immédiatement la potion, pour en avoir fait elle même les frais, quelques année auparavant.

\- Du Polynectar. Elle est à l'état neutre ici. Pour qu'elle est un effet, il faut ajouter dedans un "morceau" de la personne dont on veut prendre l'apparence. A ce moment là, la potion change. Elle peut très bien devenir orange et un peu pâteuse, que turquoise et totalement liquide. Tout dépend de la personne à qui l'on a prit un partie de lui. Le plus souvent, on utilise des cheveux.

\- Mmh. Dix points pour Gryffondor. La chance du débutant certainement. Passez au suivant, et voyant si vous avez autant de chance.

La rouge et or s'avança, non pas devant un chaudron, mais devant un tout petit flacon, contenant une solution doré. Elle regarda son professeur, qui arborait un sourire triomphant, pensant avoir enfin trouver quelque chose que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne savait pas.

\- Du Felix Felicis. Aussi appelée chance liquide. Il faut six mois entier pour en préparer, et la moindre erreur de dosage fait râter la potion. Seul un sorcier excellent en l'art des potions est capable d'en produire. En buvant de cette potion, la chance est de notre côté. Mais il ne faut pas en abusé, sinon, elle cause des excès de confiance et des imprudences, parfois fatales, dit-elle en un souffle, une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

\- Dix points pour Gryffondor... Suivant. Grogra Rogue, déçu, mais aussi flatté. Elle l'avait tout de même complimenté, bien qu'il n'ai jamais douté de son talent pour faire des potions.

Hermione s'avança devant le dernier chaudron, remplit d'une eau nacrée. De longue volutes de vapeurs s'élevaient au dessus de la préparation en d'élégante spirale. Le coeur de la jeune femme s'accéléra soudainement. Elle dégluti difficilement, et prit enfin la parole.

\- De l'Amortentia. Un filtre d'amour extrêmement puissant. Il ne créé pas le sentiment d'Amour, mais une grave obsession et une forte attirance. Elle a une odeur particulière pour chacun d'entre nous, qui correspond en réalité à l'odeur de notre âme soeur.

\- Et que sentez-vous, Miss Granger ? Demanda Severus, avide de curiosité.

C'est sous le regard de ces camarades que Hermione huma doucement les vapeurs de la potion. Quand elle releva la tête, ces yeux furent captés par deux billes couleurs aciers. Drago la regardait avec insistance, son éternel masque de froideur sur le visage. Ce simple contact visuel qui sembla durer des heures mais qui ne dura en réalité qu'une paire de seconde, donna un frisson de désir aux deux préfets-en-chef. C'est avec difficulté que Hermione déclara :

\- Je... Je sens une odeur de... De bois... Et aussi... De rosée du matin et de... De menthe poivrée.

C'est le rouge aux joues qu'elle regagna les autres élèves.

\- Dix points pour Gryffondor. Et bien Miss Granger. Permettez moi maintenant d'ajouter quelque chose que j'ai découvert récemment, et que j'ai fait découvrir au monde de la magie il y a moins d'une semaine. Nous sentons tous trois odeurs quand nous sentons l'Amortentia. Et chaque odeur correspond à quelque chose. La première correspond à ce que cette personne aime le plus. La seconde, correspond aux sentiments le plus fort qu'est ressenti cette personne. Et la dernière, est ni plus ni moins que son odeur naturelle. En outre, votre âme soeur est passionée par le bois, à ressenti quelque chose de fort en rapport avec la rosée du matin, et qui sent la menthe poivrée. Monsieur Malfoy. Au lieu de pouffer dans votre coin, venez reniflez l'Amortentia. Nous allons tous découvrir qu'elles fragrances le Prince des Serpentard retrouvera chez son âme soeur...

C'est grognon que Drago s'approcha du chaudron. Dès qu'il senti la potion, il eut un mouvement de recul, une expression d'effroie peinte sur le visage.

\- Et bien Mr Malfoy, nous attendons.

Il huma les vapeurs, et déglutit encore plus difficilement que son homologue. Quand il releva la tête, il vit que Blaise le dévisageait, l'incompréhension déformant ces traits. Puis il croisa le regard chocolat de l'ange qui lui donnait des pulsions presque bestiales tant elles étaient fortes. Elle semblait perdue, mais la curiosité qu'elle lui envoyait par ses prunelles le transperça. Elle avait encore les joues rougies de honte. A moins que ce ne soit du désir ?

\- Mr Malfoy, quand vous aurez fini de relooker Miss Granger, peut-être que vous répondrez à ma question.

Le désigné secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, comme pour reprendre ces esprits, et contempla une dernière fois la potion. Il ne remarqua cependant pas que Hermione, elle, était devenue encore plus rouge que son blason.

\- Eum. Et bien... Tout d'abords une odeur de... De vieux papier... Puis... Un vent sec et frais, et un peu salé, comme si du Mistral soufflait sur la mer... Et... Et...

\- Et ? S'impatienta Rogue.

\- Et... Et une odeur de cassis...

\- Très bien, retournez à votre place. Maintenant, je vais vous mettre pas binôme que vous garderez jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et ce, sans discution possible.

Le professeur énonça alors des noms de famille. Blaise se retrouva avec Lavande Brown, pour son plus grand déplaisir.

\- Et enfin, Mr Malfoy avec Miss Granger. Et Mr Malfoy... Pas de flirt dans ma classe.

C'est sans un mot que les deux préfets-en-chef se mirent ensemble à une table. Rogue annonça le devoir à faire (à savoir une essence de Mort-Vivant), et ils s'y attelèrent. Ils n'échangèrent aucuns regards, aucuns mots, jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts s'effleurent, quand ils voulurent prendre en même temps la dernière fève soporiphique. Ce contact les électrisa.

\- Euh... Prends la. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment couper cette chose sans qu'elle ne finisse sur le carrelage. Débita Drago, la voix tremblante.

Hermione hocha la tête, et écrasa la fève avec le plat de son couteau.

\- On extrait plus de jus en faisant comme ça, et c'est plus simple... Murmura Hermione, d'une voix douce et posée.

Ils continuèrent leurs potions, ne partageant qu'un chaudron et des ingrédients. Drago jettait cependant quelque regard à la belle Gryffondor. Il ne put s'empécher de penser qu'elle était vraiment magnifique en étant concentrée, en plein travail. _Drago, Drago... RESSAISIT TOI NON D'UN HYPPOGRIFFE ! Arrête de bavé sur Hermione et concentre toi. STOP ! Pourquoi je l'appelle par son prénom... Faut vraiment que je me trouve un plan cul... En parlant de cul, Granger en a un magni... STOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! _Hermione sembla voir sa joute mentale, et s'en réjouie. Elle était dans le même état. _Je me demande bien pouquoi est-ce qu'il a été si effrayé quand il a senti la potion... Il n'avait pas l'air d'être lui quand il décrivait ce qu'il sentait... Il avait l'air si... Bon, sensible, romantique... Et si sexy... Hermione, arrête de relooker Malfoy ! Concentre toi plutôt sur ta potion de Belle au bois Dormant... Drago endormi, ne pouvant se réveiller que par le baiser d'une inconnue aimant les vieux livres, la mer et sentant le cassis... STOOOOOOOOOP ! _Et oui. Si Hermione était si concentrée, ce n'était pas pour la potion, mais plutôt pour contenir ces émotions. Quand arriva le moment où la potion devait mijoter, les deux étudiants se retrouvèrent assis, à attendre. La tension était à son comble. Une gêne étrange s'était installé entre eux, le silence de plomb rendant l'atmosphère encore plus lourde qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'est Drago, qui craqua le premier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive Granger..? Murmura-t-il.

\- Tu viens vraiment de me demander cela ? On est pas un couple Malfoy. Mais tu n'as pas tord...

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

\- La potion. Il faut reprendre.

Elle se releva d'un bon, tourna sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis une fois dans le sens inverse, et rebelote. Mais Drago était bien décidé à terminé cette conversation.

\- N'élude pas le sujet Granger.

Elle souffla, et se décida enfin à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je pense qu'on a simplement grandi Malfoy. (Elle regarda à nouveau son chaudron). Une guerre se prépare dehors, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je sais que tu souffres plus que tu ne veux le laisser parraître. Non, ne m'interrompt pas. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'es pas aussi extrémiste que ton père. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu le pouvais, tu te rangerai du côté de Harry, même si cela te coûte de l'avouer, parce que tu ne veux plus être un pion. Tu veux être libre. Et tu as le droit d'être libre. De mon côté, j'ai mes problèmes aussi. La peur constante de perdre mes parents, de perdre Ron, ce grand idiot, et Harry, cet imbécile courageux. Sans compter sur d'autres choses que tu n'as pas à savoir. En outre... Me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe et te répondre en te traitant de fouine paraît bien enfantin comparé à tout ce qu'on a subit entre temps... Je pense qu'on cherche juste une pause... Que Poudlard est le seul endroit où on peut être à peu près tranquille... Et que aucun d'entre nous ne veux pourrir cette ambiance par de vieilles queurelles d'enfants... Tu ne crois pas ?

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _Putain... Je suis sur le cul._ Pensa Drago, abasourdie par la réponse de son homologue. Toujours dans les vappes, il ne remarqua pas que Rogua avait déjà prélevé un échantillon de leur potion, et avait autorisé les étudiants à sortir de la salle. Il rangea ses affaires, alors que Hermione était déjà dehors, ainsi que Blaise. Il le trouva, quelques mètres devant cette dernière. La jeune femme elle, était perdue dans ces pensées.

Du moins... Jusqu'à ce qu'un beau blond lui passe devant, laissant derrière lui une odeur de menthe poivrée...


	4. Chapitre 3 - Rapprochement

**CHAPITRE N°3 - Rapprochement**

Le week-end était rapidement arrivé pour les étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Les élèves passant leurs B.U.S.E étaient déjà surcharger de travail. Ceux passant leurs A.S.P.I.C étaient plus chanceux. Bien plus chanceux. C'est donc naturellement que ces derniers profitaient de leurs temps libres pour apprécier la douceur de début Septembre. Dans le parc, près du lac, deux jeunes femmes discutaient, sur un sujet qui les tenaient à coeur : les histoires de coeurs.

\- Attends Mione, attends... Tu lui as vraiment dis ça !? J'en reviens pas... D'abords Malfoy et toi en train de vous dévorer du regard, puis ça... Dis moi. Tu n'aurais pas des vues sur lui par hasard ?

La concernée rougie de plus belle.

\- Mione, tu as le droit de baver sur lui... Il aura beau être une fouine hypocrite et insupportable... Il est beau garçon...

\- Mais pas autant qu'un beau noir de chez Serpentard... N'est-ce pas Gin' ?

Cette dernière devint vite extrêmement rouge. Elle bafouilla une suite de son incompréhensible, sous le regard amusé de Hermione.

\- Gin'... Tu n'as pas à avoir honte... Je sais que tu penses à ce que Ron et Harry pourraient dire... Et je t'avoue que moi aussi je pense que s'ils savaient tous ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, ils ne regarderaient plus jamais comme avant. Mais nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Oui, ils sont à Serpentard. Et alors ? Ils ne sont pas le mal incarné. Nous savons toutes les deux qu'ils sont manipulés par leurs parents, et qu'ils n'attendent qu'une chose : une raison valable pour rejoindre l'Ordre. Pour peu que ce ne soit pas déjà fait ! Alors ne t'en fais pas pour eux... Et puis, s'ils sont jaloux, tant pis pour eux ! Harry et toi avaient décidé de vous séparer, cela ne marchait pas. Alors il n'a pas le droit de faire son jaloux ! Ton frère ? Merde Gin', t'es grande.

\- Mais que penseront-ils...

\- S'il se passe un truc avec Malfoy ? Ecoute, j'ai envie de jouer cette année. Et quel meilleur jeu que de faire tourner la tête au Prince des Serpentards ? Ils risquent de le prendre mal, certe... mais c'est mon choix. Ils n'ont pas à dicter ma vie. Si je commence à me refuser des choses pour plaire aux gens, je ne serais jamais heureuse, complète et épanouie.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent, heureuses d'avoir mis les choses au clair. Mais cette année, Poudlard défi les probabilités ! En effet, deux Serpentards, volant sur leurs balais sur le terrain de Quidditch, s'envoyant le Souaffle, avaient une discution, à peu près similaire...

\- Drake, elle t'a vraiment dis ça la Granger ?

\- Je te jure Blaise, elle m'a tué sur place...

\- D'ailleurs, il va falloir que tu m'expliques une chose... Pour avoir eu tant de mal à dire que la potion sentait le cassis ?

\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu Blaise. Et toi, quand tu comptes tu faire le premier pas hein ?

Le brun le dévisagea, l'air de dire _Je ne sais pas de quoi tu me parles._

\- Zabini. Quand est-ce que tu vas te faire discret pour mâter la petite Weasley ?

\- Et toi avec Granger, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

Un silence gênant s'installa soudain entre les deux garçons. On entendait plus que leurs respirations, et les claquements de leurs robes de sorciers dans le vent.

\- Il faut qu'on prenne notre vie en main Blaise. Laisser de côté notre éducation extrêmiste, les préjugés, les idées reçues, et s'ouvrir au monde. Je ne pas finir comme mon père, tremblant de peur que son "Maître" lui dise quoi faire. Je veux pas être un esclave. Je ne veux pas être un pion. Je veux être libre Blaise. Et toi aussi tu le veux. Depuis le début, même en première année. C'étais toi et seulement toi qui avais le plus de recul par rapport à tout cela. Et qui étais dans la vérité. Alors si tu veux être avec Ginny, soit avec elle, sans craindre le regard de tes parents, ou du balafré et son rouquin de frère. C'est ta vie. Et si tu peux la rendre heureuse, rends la heureuse. Fonce.

\- Et bien Drake... je ne pensais pas philosophe comme cela ! Mais tout cela vaut aussi pour toi. Granger te fais de l'effet, c'est certain. Mais tu ne la laisse pas indifférente non plus. Emmerde ton père, renie Voldemort, et va la voir. Elle a de suite compris quel type de passé tu as eu, simplement en te regardant. Elle a de suite su que tu voulais ta liberté, rien qu'en discutant normalement avec toi. Puis, il faut dire ce qui est... Elle n'est plus la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout insupportable qu'elle était avant. Son intelligence la rend... La rend...

\- Incroyablement sexy... Murmura Drago, imaginant une Hermione Granger dans une tenue de secretaire, avec une jupe trop courte et un haut trop transparent.

Blaise n'eut pas le temps charier son meilleur ami sur son état, quand il aperçu l'objet de ces désirs, dans les gradins du stade, accompagnée d'une brune. Mais seule elle comptait. Ces cheveux d'un roux flamboyant voletant aux grès du vent, ces yeux bleus perçants le regardant avec une certaine gêne, ces joues rosies, son sourire... Sans plus de cérémonie, il parti à toute vitesse droit sur elle, en piquet. Une fois près d'elle, il ne ralenti pas, au contraire : il l'attrapa par les hanches, et la prit dans ces bras, en remontant en chandelle à une vitesse folle. Le cris de surprise de Ginny déchira l'air, sous le regard surpris des deux préfets-en-chef. Mais Blaise continuait de monter, toujours plus haut, encore, encore, et encore. Bientôt, le terrain de Quidditch devint aussi gros d'une orange. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que le jeune homme s'arrêta, à l'horizontal. La jeune femme elle, s'était logé dans ses bras forts et chaud. Quand elle daigna enfin relever la tête, elle semblait à la fois furieuse... Et extrêmement exitée.

\- Ca te dis de sortir faire un tour avec moi un de ces jours ? Je veux dire... Comme un rancard ? Demanda péniblement le noir.

Ginny éclata littéralement de rire. Un rire cristallin, franc... _Magnifique..._ pensa Blaise, ne sachant s'il pensait au rire, ou à Ginny... Probablement aux deux.

\- Au lieu de faire comme tout le monde, à m'envoyer une lettre ou un petit mot, tu préfère me kidnappé sur ton balais pour me donner un rendez-vous galant Zabini ? Redescends, et je te dirais si je veux bien de toi à mon bras pendant un après-midi.

_Mon Dieu, cette fille aurait pu être à Serpentard... Elle si... Manipulatrice ! _C'est sur cette pensée que le beau vert et argent redescendit doucement, perdant de l'altitude sans mouvement brusque. Il voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour qu'elle accepte. Mais une fois à une quinzaine de mètre du sol, Ginny avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Un sourire machiavélique se peingnit sur le visage de Zabini, qui enchaîna des figures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, avec Ginny dans les bras. Quand il attérit enfin, les cheveux de cette dernière étaient un véritable bazard. Mais peu lui importait. Même avec le balais au sol, ils étaient toujours enlacés, plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Ginny déglutit avec difficulté, avant de déclarer, d'une voix douce, à peine audible :

\- Tu ne fais pas dans le traditionnel...

Elle se mit sur la peine des pieds, approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du bras-droit de Malfoy. Le pouls de ce dernier s'accéléra. Il sentait le souffle chaud de la rouge et or, ces deux mains sur ces pectoraux pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Puis, elle sussura d'une voix suave, et explicitement sensuelle :

\- Et j'aime ça.

Elle tourna les talons, et reprit la direction du château, tout sourire, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, laissant un Zabini pantelant, ne se rendant pas encore réellement compte que la belle avait accepté son rendez-vous.

Hermione était remontée dans sa salle commune, dès que Ginny s'était fait violemment kidnappée par une tornade noire. Ou plutôt, dès qu'elle a aperçue Drago Malfoy sur son balais, les cheveux dans les vent, la fixant intensemment. Sa discution avec sa meilleure amie l'avait quelque peu retournée. Etait-elle vraiment en train de tomber sous le charme du beau blond, ou bien était-ce juste une attirance charnelle ? Une question plutôt simple, et pourtant, bien difficile. Elle tenta tant bien que mal d'évité Malfoy durant le week-end et une bonne partie de la semaine. Elle ne voulait pas avoir une certaine discution avec lui, ne sachant toujours pas où elle en était. Ginny, elle, avait l'air sur un petit nuage. Et bizarrement, elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire où et quand Blaise avait fixé leur premier rendez-vous. Mais plus la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, prévue le 21 Septembre, approchait, plus Ginny était exitée. C'est dans la Grande Salle, la veille de la sortie, que Hermione craqua :

\- Bon Ginny, je veux savoir où Blaise et toi aller faire votre premier rendez vous !

\- Tu devrais te voir là maintenant... Dit-elle, entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Ginevra...

Elle savait que quand Hermione l'appelait par son vrai prénom, et non par son diminutif, il valait mieux aller dans son sens, plutôt que de lui tenir tête.

\- Okay, okay... Calme toi Mione s'il te plaît... Blaise m'a demandé de l'accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard...

\- Et bien voilà ! C'étais pas compliqué quand même ! Puis ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je n'y vais pas... Merci les dissertations de potions et histoire de la magie... Et ajoute à ça des obligations de préfets-en-chef... Et cela te donne une merveilleuse journée à passer enfermé à la bibliothèque ou dans ta salle commune !

Ginny haussa les épaules, sachant pertinemment qu'il valait mieux ne rien ajouter.

Le lendemain arriva à une vitesse folle. Les élèves partant pour le petit village sorcier se retrouvèrent dans une des nombreuses cours du château, donnant leurs autorisations de sortie au concierge, le désagréable Cracmol Rusard, et sa chatte, Miss Teigne. Puis ils partirent tous d'un pas trotinnant, en courant pour certains. Tout derrière, en fin de queue, une Gryffondor et un Serpentard marchaient côte à côte, sans échangé un mot, ou même un regard, transpirant de gêne.

\- Mauvais temps n'est-ce pas ? Il fait frais pour un mois de septembre... Tu ne trouves pas ? Improvisa Blaise.

\- Si un peu... On se croirait en novembre avec tout ces nuages... A croire qu'il va neiger dans l'heure.

Puis le silence revint, plus pesant qu'avant. Quand ils arrivèrent au village, Blaise proposa à Ginny d'aller boire un coup aux Trois Balais, ce qu'elle accepta rapidement. Ils entrèrent dans le bar, et s'installèrent à une table, un peu à l'écart des autres, afin d'être tranquille, et passèrent commandes. Blaise, assis en face d'elle, mourait d'envie de s'asseoir à côté de sa belle, sur la banquette en cuir rouge, mais se retint. Il ne voulait pas tout faire capoter. Il décida donc de rester sur sa chaise. Leurs Bierraubeurres arrivèrent.

\- Tu devrais venir sur la banquette.. C'est tout de même plus confortable que la chaise... Proposa Ginny, les joues rubescentes.

Elle était fière d'elle. Elle avait trouvé la tournure parfaite pour lui dire de venir se mettre près d'elle, sans le dire directement, tout en sous-entendant un ordre. Elle se dit qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. Blaise, quant à lui, ne se fit pas prier : il s'installa près d'elle, sur la banquette. _Note à moi même : ne plus jamais m'asseoir sur ces chaises, elles sont horriblement incofortable. J'ai envie de lui poser plusieurs questions... Mais je ne dois pas... Ce n'est pas ma vie, je n'ai pas à savoir tout ça... Mais je crève d'envie de savoir... _

\- Pose les tes questions, tu en meures d'envie... Rassura-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eum... Et bien... Je me demandais... Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés avec... Avec...

\- Avec Harry ? Tu veux la version officielle ou la vérité ?

\- Eum et bien...

Sans attendre sa réponse, Ginny commença un long monologue dont elle avait le secret.

\- Officiellement, cela ne marchait pas entre nous. Il était distant, jamais vraiment présent... Et moi, je n'étais pas mieux... J'ai toujours été comme sa petite soeur... Cela est vrai, cela à forcément jouer. Mais en réalité... Enfin... Tu sais que Harry est pertubé par plusieurs choses. Le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, la mort de Sirius, le coma de Dumbledore... Mais toutes ces choses réunies le tracassaient autant qu'une chose bien plus profonde... Il avait de gros doute sur sa sexualité. Oui, j'ai réagis de la même manière ! Il a commencé à avoir des doutes après la mort de Cédric Diggory... Certe, voir quelqu'un se faire tuer de sang froid sous ces yeux, c'est traumatisant. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que cela lui arrive (malheureusement), et il a déjà été confronté à cela bien plus tôt... Mais cela le hantait vraiment. Trop pour ne pas avoir des doutes quant à son rapport à Cédric. Il pensait qu'il était bi... Puis il est sorti avec Cho, et cela n'a pas marcher. Pas du tout même... Puis on est sorti ensemble, et il a eu sa confirmation qu'il était gay. Ca m'a fait un choc. Je lui ai demandé si j'avais quelque chose de mal qui aurait pu le dégoûter des filles ou quoi que ce soit... Il m'as simplement répondu que je n'avais rien à voir là dedans. Qu'il était amoureux d'un Weasley, mais pas de moi...

\- Attends, tu veux dire que...

\- Oui. Harry est amoureux de Ron... C'est aussi pour ça que Ron a rompu avec Hermione l'été passé. Lui aussi avait des doutes. Mais tu connais Ron... Il a la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère... Et encore. Alors je te laisse imaginer dans quel état il était quand, alors qu'il embrassait Hermione passionnément, il a murmuré le nom de son meilleur ami... C'est pour ça que le fameux trio d'or était assez... Divisé vers la fin de l'année dernière, et une bonne partie l'été. C'est pendant le mariage de mon frère Bill qu'ils ont clarifié les choses... Toutes les choses. Du coup, Hermione et moi, nous nous retrouvons de nouveau célibataires... Et nos ex se sont mis en ensemble. C'est pour cela que Hermione est revenu cette année, et qu'elle n'est pas partie avec eux régler certaines choses. Ils n'ont pas voulu m'en parler. Elle ne se l'avoue pas totalement, mais elle en souffre encore... Que mon frère l'ai quitté pour partir avec Harry...

\- Tu ne dois pas être dans un meilleur état... Ton petit-ami t'as tout de même quitter pour ton frère...

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas commun... Mais bon. Je les aimes tout les deux. Même si cela était assez strange de voir Ron rouler un pâtin à Harry...

\- Oh non... Je ne veux pas d'image... PAS D'IMAGE !

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Ginny s'était rapproché de Blaise, et inversement, pour finalement quitter le bar, main dans la main. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, et la nuit était presque là. La luminosité était faible, l'air plus fort, et plus froid. Ginny, prise de frissons, lâcha Blaise pour croiser ces bras devant sa poitrine, espérant que cela la réchaufferai un peu. Puis, soudain, elle senti une douce chaleur l'envahir : Blaise avait posé son manteau sur ces épaules. Elle le regarda, pleine de reconnaissance, avant de culpabiliser. Mais elle devait se l'avouer... Il était incroyablement beau, viril, et sexy. Sous son manteau, il n'avait plus d'un débardeur blanc, laissant apparaître ces épaules parfaitement sculptées, et ces abdominaux se devinaient aisément. En pantalon noir et chaussure brillante, il était d'une classe incroyable. Mais ce qui faisait vraiment craqué Ginny, c'était sa cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard, attachée négligemment, dont le noeud arrivait au niveau du sternum.

\- Mais... Et toi ? Demanda la rousse.

\- Peu importe. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malade.

Tous deux rentrèrent rapidement au château. Une fois dans le grand hall, Ginny rendit sa veste à son compagnon, le remerciant encore pour ce geste digne d'un gentleman. Elle le remercia aussi pour la merveilleuse journée qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie. Et enfin, elle se rapprocha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et lui donna un baiser sur la joue, et parti rapidement, laissant un mot dans la main paralysée du jeune homme. Quand il reprit ces esprits, son coeur s'emballa de plus belle. Sur le morceau de parchemins, quelques mots, écrit à l'encre noire, de belles boucles parfaitement dessinées, lui disait ce qu'il rêvait de lire. _J'espère te revoir bientôt. Gin'._

La journée des deux préfets-en-chef n'avait pas été de tout repos, au contraire. Après avoir passé respectivement quatre et trois heures sur leurs devoirs de potions et d'histoire de la magie, Hermione et Drago avaient dû établir la date de la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, mais aussi réfléchir à la décoration et à toute l'organisation du bal d'Halloween. Et cela fut bien plus long et bien plus laborieux que n'importe quelle dissertation sur les dangers, vertus et particularités de l'Amortentia, et de ces composants.

Depuis environ quinze heure, les deux ennemis étaient penchés sur cette organisation. Et il était vingt-et-une heure passée, avaient vite demander quelques sandwish aux elfes de maisons (au grand déplaisir d'une Hermione pro-libération des elfes).

\- Merlin Malfoy que tu es têtu ! Tu es pire que Ron ! Je t'ai déjà dit que la Grande Salle ne sera pas décorée de vert et d'argent !

\- Pourquoi pas !? C'est assez glauque...

\- Non, ça fait Noël ! On va rester dans du traditionnel...

\- C'est à dire quoi ? Du noir et du orange ? Je t'en prie, je te pensais plus imaginative...

\- Oh tu m'énerves ! La décoration est toujours la même chaque année de toute façon pour le bal d'Halloween, ce n'est pas pour rien à mon avis... Difficile d'inaugurer...

Ils se turent, quand un éclair de génie traversa l'esprit de notre Serpentard préféré.

\- Je sais. On a qu'à prendre une couleur de chacune des maisons, et les dispatcher dans toute la Grande Salle, en les associants, à l'aide de sortilège d'illusions, à des émotions fortes et des monstres... Par exemple, prendre le vert, et le mettre avec la peur, et un troll... Un truc dans ce genre.

\- Pourquoi pas... Mais autant faire des pôles dans ce cas là... Et décoré la salle en noir et orange, ce sera plus simple.

\- Très bien, nous sommes d'accords... Enfin ! Nous avons mis exactement plus de six heures à nous mettre d'accords UNIQUEMENT pour la décoration, le lieux, et le banquet... Bien. Passons au thème alors... Je pensais à quelque chose qui rendrait hommage aux fondateurs... Mais en plus flippant.

\- Boff. J'avais plutôt penser à un thème plus... Adulte. Plus aguicheur...

Drago la regarda, fortement surpris par sa proposition.

\- Attends, attends, trente secondes... Tu viens de me proposer un Halloween sexy là ou je me trompe ?

\- Non... Tu ne te trompes pas.

Un silence plus que lourd s'installa entre eux. Le Prince des Serpentards mourrait d'envie de faire une fête d'Halloween de ce genre là, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que ce serait Hermione qui lui proposerait.

\- Toi. Hermione Granger, viens de me proposer un Halloween Sexy... J'aurais vraiment tout vu.

\- Pourquoi cela te choque tant que cela ?

\- Parce que... Et bien parce que c'est toi merde !

\- Tu insinues quoi exactement ?

\- Merde Granger ! J'ai beaucoup de mal à t'imaginer en tenu sexy, ou en ayant tout simplement une conduite... Débridée...

_Menteur. Oui, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! _En effet, Drago, LE Drago Malfoy n'avait absolument aucun mal à imaginer notre chère Hermione Granger dans une tenue en cuir extra-moulante, ou encore en joueur de Quidditch, façon film porno.

\- En gros, que je suis coincée quoi... Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy... Quand comprendras-tu que je ne suis plus la gentille petite Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Aguicheur, langoureux, et diablement sensuel, tout en se levant. Le blond recula un peu sur le canapé, en la voyant s'approcher de lui. Ni une, ni deux, elle se plaça à califourchon au dessus de lui, et commença à lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille. Drago hoqueta sous la surprise de son geste, son coeur râta un battement, et son pantalon devint soudainement bien trop petit.

\- Tu crois toujours que je suis prude Drago...? Lui sussura-t-elle.

Son nom prononcé avec tant de désir lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. C'était définitif : Granger était TOUT sauf coincée, prude, ou autre connerie dans le genre. Comme par automatisme, il plaça ces mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, et lui dit, sur le même ton :

\- Prouve le moi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hermione pour commencer à lui mordiller le cou, le suçotant par moment, tout en commençant un très léger roulement avec les hanches. Drago plaça une de ces mains dans le creux des reins de la rouge et or, pendant que tout son bras gauche prenait place près de sa colonne vertébrale, sa main au niveau de la nuque de sa partenaire. Quand cette dernière lâcha enfin son cou, ils se regardèrent avec intensité, front contre front, à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. C'est sans crainte et sans dégoût que la belle Gryffondor plongea sur les lèvres du Serpentard, qui répondit instanément à son baiser. C'était brutal, bestial, animal... Puissant. Comme si toute la haine qu'il avait accumulé était transmise par ce simple rapprochement. Drago lécha les lèvres de la rouge et or, qui répondit à son appel. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, se touchèrent, se titillèrent, en un bal de sensation étourdissant. Drago descendit une de ces mains, qu'il plaça sur une des fesses de notre Gryffondor, pendant que l'autre fourageait avec force les boucles soyeuses de la brunette. Elle, avait ces deux mains dans la chevelure blonde du Serpentard, s'y accrochant comme s'il était son essence de vie. Tout deux étaient enfermés dans une bulle de désir, de plaisir... Et la tension sexuelle entre les deux êtres était à son comble. Tout deux commencèrent à ne plus pouvoir supporter leurs vêtements. C'est avec langueur et patience que Hermione commença à détacher chaque boutons de la chemise de Drago, pendant que ce dernier en faisait de même avec celle de son amante d'un soir. Les deux chemises volèrent dans la pièce, laissant un Drago torse nu face à une Hermione en soutient gorge noir en dentelle. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent leur baiser, qu'ils reprirent de plus belle. N'y tenant plus, Hermione poussa Drago, qui tomba, le dos contre le divan, Hermione au dessus de lui, à califorchon. Elle continua à l'embrasser fougueusement, promenant ces mains sur le torse du blond, pendant que ces mains à lui dégraffait la dernière barrière de tissus protégeant la poitrine de sa belle. Cette dernière se baissa un peu plus, approchant sa bouche de l'oreille du vert et argent.

\- Alors... Je suis toujours aussi prude ? Tu as voulu jouer Drago... Alors jouons.

Et elle se leva, et parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant un Drago essouflé, abasourdi, et plus frustré que jamais. Il récupéra les deux chemises, et s'enferma dans sa chambre, qu'il insonorisa. Son érection était magistrale. C'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi puissante, aussi forte. Tant que cela en été douloureux. C'est sans ménagement qu'il commença un petit plaisir solitaire, sa main étant sa meilleure amie, allongée sur son lit, le nez dans un chemisier sentant le cassis... _Très bien Hermione. Nous jouerons. Oh oui. Nous jouerons à ce jeu. Mais attention.. C'est un jeu dangereux. _


	5. Chapitre 4 - Ne dis rien

**CHAPITRE N°4 - Ne dis rien**

\- Alors Gin', ton rendez-vous avec Zabini ?

Les deux Gryffondors étaient assises dans la Grande Salle, une portion de ratatouille et d'escalopes panées dans l'assiette. La rousse eut un moment d'absence, où son regard se perdit dans le vague, avant de revenir à la réalité.

\- On est allé au Trois Balais boire un coup, et on a discuté tout l'après-midi. Puis après...

\- Après..?

\- On est rentré au château. Et il m'a prêté son manteau quand il a vu que j'avais froid. Et puis...

Elle rougit de plus belle, à l'évocation de ce merveilleux souvenir.

\- Mione... je crois qu'il me plait...

\- Gin'... Au lieu de me dire que Blaise te fait craquer, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir pour vous revoir ? Tu en crèves d'envie, et lui aussi.

\- Mais...

\- FONCE !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Ginny se leva, et sortit de la Grande Salle, abandonnant alors sa part de tarte aux fraises à sa meilleure amie. En passant devant le tableau d'affichage, elle remarqua qu'une nouvelle information venait d'être épinglée :

_Cette année, le Bal d'Halloween aura lieu le 31 octobre. Une partie se déroulera dans la Grande Salle, une autre dans la Salle sur Demande, en raison des thèmes abordés. _

_Les élèves étant en cinquième années et en dessous, sont priés de se rendre dans la Grande Salle ce 31 octobre, où la fête s'étalera jusqu'à onze heure trente, heure de votre couvre feu. Votre thème sera "Creepy Fondators". Laissez aller votre imagination !_

_Les élèves de sixième années et plus devront se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande du septième étage. Il n'y a pas de limite d'heure. L'alcool est autorisé, mais tout vos faits et gestes seront enregistrés grâce au sortilège du "Petit Voyeur", pour des mesures de sécurité. Votre thème sera "Sexy Halloween". _

_Les cours du lendemain et du sur-lendemain seront annulés._

_Pour plus d'informations, veuillez demandez à Miss Hermione Granger et Mr Drago Malfoy, préfets-en-chef en charge de l'organisation._

Ginny chercha Blaise dans tout le château, fouilla le parc de fond en comble, sans résultat. Elle en conclua que le beau métis était dans sa salle commune.

Malfoy ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans se faire agresser par des hordes d'élèves de sixième pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas eu d'erreur dans le thème de cette année. Au bout du trente-sixième élève, il craqua :

\- Non, il n'y a pas eu d'erreur. Oui, c'est un Halloween plus adulte. Oui, les tenues sexy et olélés sont autorisées, c'est le but. Oui, il y aura de l'alcool en abondance. Et, merde, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait cette proposition ! Aller voir Granger, c'est elle qui a les hormones en vrac en ce moment !

Et il tourna les talons, furibonds. Pourquoi tout le monde pensait que le thème sexy était forcément SON idée ? Cela ne leur a pas traversé l'esprit qu'il n'était pas un pervers assoifé de sex et de débauche ? Apparemment pas. Il retourna dans sa salle commune, et trouva Blaise, en position foetale sur le canapé central.

\- Euh... Tu m'expliques ?

Le regard du métis était vide de tout. Ah. Non. Baigné de larmes. _STOP ! Blaise en train de chialer en boule dans mon canapé !? Oula. _Drago prit place près de lui, et attendit, attendit, attendit... Après plus quinze minutes de silence, il se demanda si son meilleur ami n'avait pas fait voeux de silence.

\- Blaise... Ne me force pas à te mettre un coup de pied au cul pour te secouer !

\- Elle a eu pitié de moi...

\- Hein ? Oh non, tu ne vas recommencer avec ces conneries...

\- Ce ne sont pas des conneries ! Elle ne voudra plus jamais me voir...

\- Et c'est pas en restant sur ce divan, roulé en boule en chialant comme une gonzesse que tu vas faire avancer les choses !

Cette répliques a agit comme une claque. Blaise bondit sur ces pieds, sécha ces larmes, et se répétait la même litanie _Tu vas la voir, l'inviter à aller au bal avec toi. La voir, l'inviter au bal. La voir, l'inviter au bal._

Au même moment, Hermione entrait dans la salle commune, discutant avec animation avec une certaine Weasley au coeur en peine.

\- Je te jure Mione que je l'ai cherché partout ! Il m'évite c'est sur... Il ne voudra jamais de...

\- Oh, la boulette... Mumura Drago, en apercevant les deux rouge et or.

Mais son regard fut vite attiré par la brunette en face de lui. Soit, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas détaillé, soit, elle était vraiment plus belle que jamais. Pourtant, elle portait la même chose que les autres jours. Mais un petit quelque chose brillait dans ces yeux. _Serait-ce de l'admiration que je lis dans les yeux de Malfoy ? Pour moi..? Et pourquoi est-ce que je souris comme une niaise ! Enlève ce sourire béat de tes lèvres espèce de cruche ! _

De leurs côté, Blaise et Ginny se fixait ardemment. Aucun d'eux n'osait détourné les yeux de l'autre.

\- Eum... Salut Blaise. Je peux... Enfin...

\- Je te suis.

Ils s'étaient compris, et Ginny le gratifia silencieusement de lui avoir épargné une gêne énorme. Ils trainèrent en dehors du château, aux alentours des serres de botanique.

Blaise mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite. _Mais embrasse la gros nigaud ! Non ! C'est trop tôt... Je ne veux faire mon salaud. Elle mérite quelqu'un de bien, pas un coureur de jupon. Mais tu en crèves d'envie idiot ! Embrasse la ! Non j'ai dit ! Je ne ferai pas le premier pas. Je ne veux pas la brusquer. Mais tu ne la brusquera pas ! Regarde comment elle te regarde. Comment elle passe sa langue sur ces lèvres. Comment elle regarde les tiennes... Mais... Va y... Non ! Si ! Non ! Si ! Si jamais... Mais euh ! AHHHHHHH !** Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout BORDEL !?**_En effet, Ginny venait d'enlacer le beau Serpentard, posant sa tête contre son torse fort. Puis, dans un mumure :

\- Ton coeur bat fort...

Elle regarda, droit dans les yeux, mais avec une douceur imperturbable.

\- Ginny je...

Elle posa son index sur les lèvres de Zabini, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

\- Chut... Ne dis rien...

Blaise posa délicatement une de ces mains sur la taille de belle Ginny, avant de caresser sa joue rougie par le vent froid de l'autre. Une mèche de cheveux flamboyant tomba devant les yeux turquoises de la rouge et or. Blaise la remit en place avec une infinie douceur que personne ne lui connaissait, et continua à dessiner des cercles avec ton pouce sur la joue de Ginny, qui, presque inconsciemment, ferma les yeux et s'appuya un peu sur cette main. Elle était si bien là, dans ces bras, sentant sa main contre son visage. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau. Puis, lentement, Blaise avança son visage vers celui de sa belle, qui fit la même chose. Seulement quelques centimètres les séparaient. _Aller Blaise ! Tu peux le faire !. __Oh et puis merde à la fin, je ne suis pas en sucre ! _pensa la rousse, qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds, réduisant à néant le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre eux. C'est lèvres contre lèvres, leur coeur battant à l'unisson, que Blaise Zabini fit de Ginny Weasley sa nouvelle petite amie.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont où comme ça ? Demanda Hermione, en regardant les deux futurs-tourteraux partir.

\- J'en sais fichtre rien, mais si tu veux mon avis, plus vite ils seront ensemble, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde !

Drago et Hermione se laissèrent tombé d'un même mouvement sur le sofa, quelques minutes auparavant occupé par un Blaise Zabini en pleine crise émotionelle. La situation n'avait beaucoup changé. Les deux préfets-en-chef étaient silencieux, regardant leurs chaussures comme si, soudainement, un match de Quidditch se déroulait dessus. Malgré les apparences, ils pensaient, mots pour mots, à la même chose. _On est seul... Pourquoi pas ? Non ! C'est ton ennemi ! Mais..._

\- Et puis merde à la fin ! Explosa Drago, qui fondit, tel un vautour, sur les lèvres de la belle Gryffondor.

Elle répondit instentanément à son baiser, qu'elle approfondit. Tout en l'embrassant, Drago la prit en poids, et (par Merlin sait quel enchantement), parvint à entrer dans sa chambre, la fermer, la vérouiller et l'insonoriser. Il jetta alors son fardeau sur son lit aux couvertures de soie verte. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de comprendre où elle se trouvait que son homologue était déjà au dessus d'elle, l'embrassant avec passion. Ses mains passèrent sans ménagement sous la chemise de la jeune femme. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire _Accio, _deux chemises étaient étalées sur le sol de la chambre du vert et argent. Une main dans la chevelure blonde de son homologue, l'autre dans le dos de ce dernier, Hermione sentait que chaque parcelle de son être était en ébullition. Drago détacha le soutient-gorge de la lionne, qu'il laissa au sol, comme un vulgaire chiffon. Il se redressa sur ces appuies, et admira la vue. _Magnifique... _Sous lui, une Hermione, la jupe remontée jusqu'à mi-cuisse, la poitrine libéré, les cheveux étalés autour de son doux visage, admirait un certain Serpentard, son torse nu musclé, ces abdominaux gainés, ces bras forts contractés pour soutenir son propre poids, les cheveux en vrac.

Drago reprit possession des lèvres de la lionne, baladant ses mains sur sa poitrine dénudée. Hermione émit un petit gémissement contre ces lèvres, ce qui le stimula, rendant son érection encore plus forte qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Se détachant de ces lèvres pulpeuses, il descendit, et posa un millier de baiser sur le cou de son homologue, en continuant de lui malaxer un sein. Cette dernière s'accrocha plus fermement au dos du serpent, se mordant les lèvres et l'intérieur des joues, afin de ne pas montrer à quel point elle prenait son pied. Mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il posa sa bouche sur un des tétons fièrement dressés de la rouge et or, et commença à jouer avec, sans aucune décence. Cela eut l'effet escompté : Hermione couina de plaisir. Tout en continuant son affaire sur la poitrine de son amante d'un jour, il caressa d'une main ses cuisses, et fit descendre, avec une lenteur inconcevable, la culotte de cette dernière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve au sol, avec le reste des affaires des deux adolescents. Ses mains se positionèrent alors sur la taille de la lionne. Il captura ses lèvres avec tendresse, presque avec amour. Puis il entreprit une migration vers le sud. Il déposa plusieurs baiser sur le ventre d'Hermione, qui regardait, impuissante, son ennemie faire. C'est quand il mit ces mains sur ses fesses nues, et qu'il remonta encore un peu plus sa jupe qu'elle comprit ces intesions.

\- Drago... je ne crois pas que... Ooooooooh...

Sans prendre en compte les paroles de la rouge et or, le vert et argent avait commencé à titiller son jardin secret avec sa langue. Il sentait son ennemie se cambrer sous ces coups de langue. Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle roulait des hanches, il affirma sa prise sur le postérieur de son homologue, et entra sa langue dans le vagin de cette dernière, qui étouffa un cri de plaisir. C'est presque par instinct qu'elle mit sa main sur la tête de Drago, lui caressant les cheveux, en roulant des hanches. Elle prenait un plaisir monstrueux. Jamais en homme ne l'avait touché de cette manière. Elle gémissait sans aucune honte, pour le plus grand plaisir du Serpentard. Son érection était douloureuse tant elle était grande. Mais peut lui importait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était emmené Hermione au septième ciel. Il voulait lui faire avoir un orgasme qui rentrerait dans les annales sur sex pour plusieurs siècles. Il la dominait, une fois de plus, et, à sa plus grande surprise, elle semblait adoré ça.

\- Drago... Je t'en prie... Lui sussura-t-elle.

Et voilà qu'elle le suppliait de lui faire du bien. S'en était jouissif. Drago attendait justement cette supplique pour commencer réellement son affaire. Il entra deux doigts en la Gryffondor, tout en continuant à la jouer avec son clitoris, qu'il suçotait, mordillait... Pour le plus grand plaisir d'une préfète en chef près de la jouissance. Plus les minutes passaient, plus l'entrée de la rouge et or était mouillée, et plus Drago pouvait lui faire plaisir. Même si son membre dur ne demandait qu'à être touché, il ne voulait pas. Il voulait montrer à Hermione qu'il menait la danse. Qu'il était maître de la situation. Quand vint le moment fatidique, il accéléra ces va-et-vient, et Hermione fut secouée de spasmes incontrolables, elle se courba assez pour que son dos ne touche le lit, et son gémissement ultime fut d'une intensité encore inégalé. C'est la respiration saccadée, haletante et pantelante, que Hermione s'affaissa sur le matelas de son ennemi, qui vint l'embrasser avec douceur, un goût salé sur les lèvres. Il lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- 1 à 0 zéro Granger...

Et il se leva, et entra dans la salle bain.

Loin de là, Blaise et Ginny était sur leur petit nuage, et avançait dans le château main dans la main, s'embrassant à chaque couloirs, sans imaginer ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

_1 à zéro... Pour le moment Malfoy._ pensa machiavéliquement Hermione, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Table de guerre

**CHAPITRE N°5 - Table de guerre**

Un rumeur se répendit dans tout le collège le lendemain matin. D'après les murmures des élèves, le bras-droit de Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, sortait avec l'ex-petite-amie du Survivant, à savoir Ginny Weasley. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles furent les plus objectifs. Dans leurs rangs, on entendait "Tant qu'ils sont heureux..." ou encore "Enfin, ils ont laissé leur rivalité entre lion et serpent de côté !". Pour les jaunes et bleus, cette information relevait du potin de base. Mais pour rouge et vert... Les discutions n'étaient plus, seul les débats subsistaient, avec les deux même camps : ceux qui étaient pour... Et les autres.

Les Serpentards, eux, ne pensaient pas croyable que l'un de leur représentant les plus charismatique ne soit en couple avec une traitresse à son sang, ami des Sang-de-Bourbe, et, qui plus est, d'après les dires d'une Pansy Parkinson particulièrement couroucée "L'ex poufiasse du balafré à lunette !". Non. Pour elle, il était inconcevable que son amour d'enfance soit en couple avec une rouquine aux yeux bleus. Impossible. Mais il l'a toujours conscidéré comme une petite soeur...

De leur côté, les Gryffondors, ne pouvait pas croire que la Ginny Weasley, certainement la plus puissance sorcière de sa génération avec Hermione Granger, et ex-petite-amie de l'Elu, pouvait sortir avec le bras-droit de Mangemort Junior, alias Drago Malfoy, à savoir le fils même de celle qui a épousé sept hommes qui sont (mystérieusement) morts peu après et que l'on surnomme la _Veuve Noire... _Blaise Zabini. Ou comme l'a si bien dit un Dean Thomas toujours amoureux "Le croisement incertain entre un serpent galeux et une araignée unijambiste.". Eh oui. Dean Thomas est assez rancunier, quand il est question d'amour !

Les deux partis étant pour cette alliance ne se prononçaient. La peur des représailles certainements. Peu se risquait à dire le fond de sa pensée. Durant les premières heures de la journée, plusieurs groupes d'élèves mélangeant les quatre maisons se regroupaient, et discutaient de la nouvelle. Ces groupes indépendants devenant de plus en plus gros, jusqu'à en former qu'un seul. L'école n'était pus partagé en quatre, mais en deux. Les deux supposés amants étaient au courant de toute cette agitation. Il avait d'ailleurs fallut à Blaise tout son self-control pour ne pas stupéfixier Pansy quand cette dernière traita sa belle de tout les noms devant la majorité des verts et argent. Tout comme Ginny avait tellement serré sa main dans sa poche quand Dean versa tout son venin sur le dos de son compagnon au point de lui en faire craquer les articulations. Tout deux sont allés en cours comme si rien ne se passait. Mais quand ils virent que l'école allait se transformer en véritable arène de bataille, ils décidèrent, simplement par des gestes discrets et des regards profonds, qu'ils officialiseraient leur relation ce midi.

C'est la peur au ventre que Ginny se tenait près du grand escalier, face à la grande porte en bois menant à la Grande Salle, attendant Blaise. Quand elle le vit enfin, elle remarqua qu'il était lui aussi extrêmement tendu. Il lui prit sa main, et la caressa, un sourire tendre peint sur le visage. Après quelque instant, il commença à rire tout seul.

\- Je me dis simplement que je suis vraiment heureux que ton frère ne soit pas dans cette salle là bas... Ce n'est pas la colère de Ron que je redoute... Mais la fureur du frère. Et il n'y a rien de pire que cela je pense.

\- Si : la haine d'un père.

Le Serpentard déglutit difficilement, se qui fit rire notre rouquine. Il se pencha alors vers elle, et effleura ces lèvres. Sans un mots, ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. C'est seulement à un mètre de la porte qu'ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, soufflèrent, et poussèrent la grande porte. Le déjeuner n'était pas encore servi. _Parfait _pensa Blaise. Il s'approcha de la table des serpents. Une fois vers le centre, c'est sans aucune gêne qu'il posa son pied sur le banc, puis l'autre sur la table. Il se retrouva debout, au milieu des Serpentards, Ginny a son côté. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire, et tentait d'envoyer un hiboux à sa mère pour lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Blaise commença à faire quelque pas sur la table de bois vernis, afin t'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il ne fallut qu'une trentaine de seconde avant d'avoir la totale attention de tout les élèves, et même des professeurs, qui avaient, caché sous la table, une grille de pari, ayant pour titre _Couple Zabini &amp; Weasley. _Et tous, avez misez beaucoup de gallions. Surtout Severus et Minerva.

\- Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent depuis ce matin dans l'établissement. Il paraît que moi, Blaise Zabini, soit en couple avec Ginny Weasley, ici présente. Comme on dit souvent, une action vaut mieux qu'un long discours.

Il sortit alors sa baguette magique qu'il pointa délibérement de manière offensive vers Ginny. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, d'un pas lourd, et aggressif. Sa baguette toucha alors la rousse, juste entre les seins. La tention était palpable, et Severus commençait déjà à récolter son argent pour avoir gagner le paris (et le triple de son salaire d'enseignant qui plus est). Blaise lâcha alors sa baguette, qui tomba dans un bruit de branche cassée sur la table. Il saisit Ginny et la fit basculer, une main sur sa taille, l'autre sur sa nuque, le bras dans son dos, à la façon de danseurs de tango argentin. Et il l'embrassa avec passion. Il resserra sa prise sur la taille fine de la rouge et or, froissant son uniforme. Ces doigts caressaient doucement sa nuque si blanche, lui déclenchant des frissons appréciateurs. Elle... Elle. Ginny Weasley avait sa main droit posée sur le torse de son amant, juste là où se trouvait son coeur, qui battait à la chamade à cet instant même. Son autre main, elle l'avait passé autour du cou du beau métis, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Leur monde. Ce baiser était intense. Blaise lui transmettait tout son amour refoulé, ces craintes, sa passion. Ginny lui renvoyait quant à elle, tout son bonheur et son désir qu'être avec lui pour l'éternité. Tant et si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas les réactions de leur auditoire.

Les élèves étaient partagés. Beaucoup applaudirent, félicitant le nouveau couple pour leur courage. Certains professeurs s'étaient joint à eux. Mais beaucoup d'autres n'étaient pas aussi heureux. Pansy, par exemple, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps (et de son coeur) contre l'épaule grasse de Vincent Crabbe, pendant que Dean Thomas plantait énergiquement le couteau que son père lui avait offert pour son dix-septième anniversaire dans une innocente table en bois massif. Deux enseignants étaient complètement sortis de la réalité. Minerva MacGonagall, l'imperturbable Minerva, avait la mâchoire complètement décrochée, avait laissé tombé son chapeau de sorcière vert au sol. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Juste à côté d'elle, Severus Rogue, l'insensible et impassible maître des potions, cognait avec ardeur sa tête contre la table des professeurs, grognant des "Non, c'est impossible" à chaque coups. Il finit par relever la tête quand Hagrid lui proposa un verre, grand comme un seau, de Whiskey Pur Feu, qu'il accepta, et commença à vider.

Les deux amants brisèrent leur baiser, se remettant droit, souriant contre la joue de l'autre. Severus vida son verre d'une traite quand Blaise souffla un "Je t'aime" à l'oreille de Ginny, et glissa de sa chaise, complètement ivre, quand Ginny lui répondit "Je t'aime aussi". Les deux tourtereaux remarquèrent enfin le brouhaha qui les entourait, et sourièrent de plus belle face à leur public. Ils furent secoués d'une crise de rire quand ils virent leurs professeur d'enchantement, Filius Flitwick, tenter de soulever le Rogue pour l'emmener dans un endroit plus privé, en vain. Leurs rires s'accentuèrent quand ils le virent demander de l'aide à Sybille Trelawney, qui était en train de consoler Minerva, lui expliquant qu'elle avait vu cet évènement arriver, quelques jours plus tôt dans sa boule de cristal.

Une fois au sol, Blaise prit Ginny par la taille, et la fit tourner, avant de la reposer au sol, et de l'embrasser tendrement, alors que les cheveux flomboyant de sa belle continuait leur mouvement, jusqu'à se heurtrer à une épaule blanche et laiteuse.

Hermione, qui se trouvait tout près, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Presque féériques. _Ils vont si bien ensemble... Qu'importe ce que disent les autres, ils sont fait pour être l'un avec l'autre. Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si au lieu de Blaise avec Ginny, cela avait été Drago avec moi... Non. Pitié Merlin, dit moi que je ne viens pas de penser cela ! _

Drago, lui, était fier de son meilleur ami. Malgré la peur qu'il avait dû ressentir avant de faire cela, il avait le courage de monter sur une table, et d'embrasser la fille qu'il aime, et tant pis pour les autres. _Blaise, tu te verrais avec elle... Tu es tellement... Fut un temps, j'aurais dit guimauve. Mais tu es un grand romantique Zabini... En témoigne ta bibliothèque trop fleur bleue à mon goût. Pour la faire tourner comme ça... On ne voit ça que dans les film romantique, genre, Love Actually. Si seulement j'avais autant de courage que toi, j'aurais moi aussi fait tourné la belle Hermione, avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse comme tu l'as fait... Merlin. Non. Dis moi que je n'ai pas imaginé cette scène ! _

Et pourtant, ils l'ont tout les deux imaginés et pensés !

Une fois par mois, les préfets-en-chef doivent faire une ronde ensemble. Malheureusement pour Malfoy et Granger, cela rîmait toujours avec nuit de moins de quatre heures. Car faire le tour du château à deux chacun de son côté, prenait deux fois moins de temps que faire le tour du château, à deux, mais ensemble. C'est vers vingt-et-une heure que les deux ennemis de toujours se retrouvèrent, et commencèrent leur ronde, sans se douter que, dans leur lits respectifs, Blaise et Ginny attendaient qu'il soit onze heure trente pour sortir se rejoindre.

Leurs pas résonnaient dans les couloirs sombres et désert de Poudlard. Du moins, presque désert. Hermione et Drago tombèrent, au détour d'un couloir étroit de l'aile est du cinquième étage, une Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle, se dévorant les lèvres, à presque onze heure du soir. Drago se râcla la gorge bruyamment, décrochant un hoquet de surprise de la part de la bleue et bronze.

\- Pour faire vos cochonneries, je vous conseille plutôt la salle sur demande au septième étage... Mais avant le couvre-feu. Maintenant retournez dans vos dortoirs. De suite.

Les deux adolescents ne se firent pas prier, et déguerpir à une vitesse allucinante. Tout en continuant de marcher, Hermione commença à ricaner dans son coin, avant de déclarer :

\- Tu te ramolis Malfoy. Fut un temps où tu leur aurais donner une retenue.

\- Que veux tu Granger ? Je deviens gâteux avec le temps... Et gourmand aussi.

\- Intêressant... Murmura Hermione, plus pour elle même que pour son homologue.

\- Hmm ?

\- Non rien.

Elle répondit beaucoup trop vite et avec une voix beaucoup trop aigüe à son goût.

Pendant ce temps, un certaine Gryffondor avait réussit à sortir de sa tour, alors qu'un Serpentard traversa son cachot sans encombre. Ils se retrouvèrent près du lac, sous un arbre. Ginny arriva la première, et fut surprise par son amant, qui, en guise de salutation, lui posa plusieurs baisers dans le cou. Elle rigola avant de se retourner, et de poser un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Zabini. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, quand Blaise, dans un murmure, proposa :

\- Ca te tentes un bain de minuit amour ?

Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle ota simplement sa veste, son t-shirt, son jean et ces chaussures, et se dirigea vers le lac. Blaise nota plusieurs choses. Premièrement, elle était vraiment splendide. Des seins fermes, une taille fine, des hanches larges, des cuisses parfaitement sculptée, des fesses galbées à la perfection... Et surtout, une très belle lingerie rouge et noire, très affriolante. Peut-être même un peu trop. Baise se déshabilla lui aussi, ne gardant sur lui d'un boxer blanc. Ils plongèrent dans l'eau ensemble. Ginny remonta à la surface la première.

\- Blaise ! Appela-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne répondit pas. Aucune trace de lui. Elle commença à s'inquiéter quand, au bout de plus d'une minute, il n'était toujours pas remonté.

\- Blaise ?! Demanda-t-elle, plus incertaine.

C'est alors que quelque chose lui aggripa la jambe. Elle hurla comme jamais elle n'avait hurlé. Blaise remonta instantanément à surface, s'étranglant à moitié de sa farce. Ginny, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion, le frappa de toute la force dont elle était capable sur le torse musclé de son amant.

\- Tu... N'es... Qu'un... Enfant... Irresponsable... Et... Immature... Blaise Zabini ! Hacha-t-elle, le cognant entre chaques mots.

Il lui saisit les poignets, et la regarda intensément. Avec passion, et amour. Elle calma instentanément, et enroula ces jambes autour de la taille de Blaise, et lui sussura un "Je t'aime", d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime amour.

Et ils s'embrassèrent, dans le lac, enlacés, l'un contre l'autre, sous le regard pervers d'une lune argentée, faisant miroiter son reflet sur l'écume tranquille du lac Noir.

Quand Hermione entendit un cri perçant venant de l'extérieur, elle sursauta.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

\- Certainement deux personnes qui prennent leur pied.

Ils arrivèrent vers le premier étage, quand Hermione déclara-t-elle, toujours tendue :

\- Je sais reconnaître un cri de peur et un cri de jouissance Malfoy.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Ils se rendit alors compte que son homologue était particulièrement tendue ce soir là.

\- Relax Granger...

Sans sommation, il lui saisit les poignets, et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, et lui lêcha le lobe de l'oreille, parti qu'il lui savait sensible.

\- Tu étais plus détendue que ça la dernière fois... Voudrais-tu que je recommences... Hermignonne ?

Il l'avait appelé ainsi sans s'en rendre réellement compte. Elle le prit tmidement par la main, et l'entraîna dans la première salle ouverte. Il reconnu sans difficultée la salle d'enchantement. La rouge et or verrouilla la porte. Quand elle se retourna, Drago eu le malheur de voir une flamme de désir danser ces yeux, accompagnée d'un sourire carnassier. Elle se jetta littéralement sur lui, lui dévorant les lèvres avec ardeur. C'était violent. Bien plus que la dernière fois. Drago ne remarqua pas qu'il avait reculé sous l'assaut de son homologue, et tomba, dos contre le bureau de son professeur. Hermione profita de cet instant de surprise pour lancer un sortilège empêchant à présent Drago de bouger bras, et jambes seulement. Quand il remarqua sa nouvelle incapacité à bouger, il fut prit de panique.

\- A quoi tu joues Granger ?!

\- Chut mon mignon... Laisse moi m'amuser un veux-tu ?

_Ohhh Merlin tout puissant sortez moi de cette galère ! Ou non, plutôt, laissez moi ici, mais faite sortir ce démon du sex qui a prit possession de Granger. Je ne la reconnais pas. Où est passé la prude Granger ? La gentille petite fille ? La Miss-Je-... Oooooh Gosh ! _

Perdu dans ces pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que son homologue avait baissé son pantalon, et caressait maintenant son érection à travers boxer. Il ne put étouffer un grognement, pour le plus grand plaisir d'une Hermione rancunière. Il continua à le caresser.

\- Grangeer...! Dit-il d'un ton suppliant, la dernière syllabe accompagnée d'un râle appréciateur.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à notre Gryffondor pour baisser le boxer de notre Serpentard. Elle regarda se membre droit et fier avec envie, puis le prit doucement en main. Ce simple contact arracha un frisson monstre au blondinet. Elle défit la chemise de dernier. Quand sa peau dut découverte, elle posa plusieurs baiser sur son torse, sur ces pectoraux, son ventre, ces hanches... Elle lança un regard enflammé à l'hériter Malfoy, et, sans aucune honte, posa un baiser sur son gland.

\- Oh putain... Murmura Drago.

Le sourire de la brunette s'élargit, et, enfin, elle prit possession de ce membre tendu avec sa bouche.

Extase. C'est tout ce qu'il ressentait. Son amante d'un soir accéléra ses va-et-vient sur son membre chaud. C'était si bon. Il pouvait mourir à l'instant, il mourirait heureux. Il se rendit compte, presque avec effroie, que Granger avait plus des trois-quart de son pénis en bouche. Il hoqueta et râla de plaisir quand, d'un coup sec et violent, elle avala son érection en entier. Puis elle reprit son affaire. Mais ces lèvres étaient plus pressantes, et ses doigts allaient et venaient avec une rapidité non négligeable. Elle prenait un plaisir monstrueux à voir son ennemi de toujours à sa merci. Etalé sur la table, transpirant de désir, ne s'empêchant même plus de grogner ou de faire savoir combien il aimait ça, il était complètement soumis à la lionne qu'elle était. Il avait depuis longtemps retrouvé sa faculté à bouger, mais il restait cloué à la table, paralysé. Il approchait du point de non retour. La jouissance était proche.

\- Oooh Granger putain... Oui...

Elle continua de plus belle, aspirant son membre en même temps qu'elle faisait ces aller-retour. Et titilla le gland de Drago de sa langue, le faisant trembler de plaisir.

\- Je t'en prie Granger... Continu...

Voilà qu'il la suppliait de continuer. Cela en était jouissif. En un dernier va-et-vient, Drago éjacula, émettant un grognement de satisfaction digne d'un animal en rut. Hermione se mit alors à califorchon sur lui, et avala sa semence. Puis Drago, la vision d'un Hermione sur lui, s'essuyant la commisure des lèvres avec son pouce, à la seule lumière argentée de la lune, l'exita au plus point. Elle se pencha, et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui sussura :

\- Egalité mon cher... Egalité.

Et elle tourna les talons, et retourna dans sa salle commune, le sourire aux lèvres. Drago lui, resta à moitié nu sur le bureau de Flitwick encore plus minutes, le temps de se remettre de ces émotions. Il retourna lui aussi dans sa chambre, non sans prendre une douche. Il s'endormi dans ces draps de soie verte, pensant à une seule chose : _Bordel... Granger est une vrai tigresse._


	7. Chapitre 6 - Défis

**CHAPITRE N°6 - DEFIS**

" - Oh Drake réagis !" Beugla Blaise.  
Le dénommé Drake sursauta, renversant une partie de son jus de citrouille et quelques grains de muesli sur la table de bois polie. Il grogna un peu, et replongea dans son petit-déjeuné. Ces céréales étaient couleur chocolat. Comme _ses_ yeux. Cette nuance de noisette et de caramel lui rappelait la douce chaleur des prunelles de son démon, caché sous des airs d'ange. _Oh oui, elle chache bien son jeu..._ pensa Drago. Blaise continuait de parler à son meilleur ami, mais il n'était plus présent. Ces souvenirs avaient prit le dessus sur sa lucidité. Il se revoyait dans ces couloirs sombres, avec l'envie presque irrésistible de la plaquer contre un mur et de laisser trainer ces mains sur elle. Il se revoyait dans cette salle de classe, avec pour seule lumière la pâleur de la Lune. Mais surtout, il la revoyait _elle_, avec son membre dur, chaud et vibrant en bouche, son regard de braise à l'étincelle taquine miroitant dans ces yeux chocolat. Jamais il n'avait prit autant de plaisir. Jamais l'orgasme de l'avait porté aussi haut dans les sphéres de la jouïssance. Il releva la tête. Des prunelles Nutella entourées de boucles brune le dévisageaient, en arborant cet éternet sourire en coin dont il avait le secret. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, et bu une gorgée de son lait. Elle s'essuya la comissure des lèvres, de la même manière que la veille, alors qu'elle s'était mise à califourchon sur lui. Une douce chaleur le parcouru, la sentant se propager partout en lui et...

"- Putain fait chier ! " Jura-t-il en se rendant compte que son corps réagissait activement à ces souvenirs.

Face au regard implacable du jeune Zabini, l'héritier Malfoy ne put qu'abdiquer, et vider son sac.

"- Elle va finir par me tuer...

\- C'est à dire ..?

\- Blaise...

\- Drago.

\- Va te faire voir Zabini. J'essaie de te dire quelque chose, et tu te paies ma tête !

\- Non. Dis moi ce qu'elle t'a fait hier soir, ça ira plus vite."

Un rire cristallin brisa l'atmosphère chaleureuse et tranquille et de la Grande Salle. Hermione et Ginny, les deux inséparables Gryffondors, riaient à grands éclats, tout en lançant des oeillades aux deux Serpentards.

"- Drake...

\- La meilleure de toute ma vie mec..."

Blaise déglutit péniblement.

"- Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a...

\- Ouais."

C'est éberlué que Blaise murmura :

"- Putain...

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point."

"- Non ! Tu as _vraiment_ fais ça !?

\- Ouais...

\- C'était comment ?

\- Tu tiens vraiment à savoir ça ?

\- En fait... Non. J'en reviens pas que tu lui en est taillée une...

\- Ginny !

\- Quoi !? Dumblerore lui-même disait que la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle même !"

La rouquine se tu, et observa son amie. Ces yeux pétillaient à nouveau.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti Mione..?

\- De la puissance. J'avais le dessus. Il était à ma merci. J'aurais pu lui demander n'importe quoi, il l'aurait fait.

\- Et...?"

Hermione plongea dans le vague.

"- Et ça me fait peur..." Chuchota-t-elle.

Ginny ne répondit pas, et laissa le silence s'éterniser. Elle connaissait assez son amie pour savoir que parfois, malgré le fait qu'elle soit un vrai moulin à paroles, ces silences étaient tout aussi importants, et signifiants.

La tête de la rouge et or était sur le point d'exploser. Que suivre ? Ces désirs, ou sa raison ? En bonne Gryffondor, elle devrait plutôt vivre, et réfléchir ensuite. Mais c'était impossible. _C'est dans ce genre de situation que je me dis que j'aurais finir à Serdaigle..._ pensa-t-elle. Elle se plongea dans son passé. Les seules fois où elle avait suivit son coeur et ses passions, elle avait souffert. Une première fois quand sa meilleure amie Moldue, Amy, à l'école primaire, avait révélé ces petits secrets. Une autre, quand Ron l'avait plaquée, pour finalement partir avec son meilleur ami. Et maintenant ? Elle avait affaire à une fouine blonde, tout de vert et d'argent vêtu, aussi arrogant qu'un roi et vil comme jamais personne ne l'a été... Et pourtant, cette même fouine lui donnait des envies foutrement perverses, des chaleurs là où elle n'avait jamais ressenti qu'un désert de glace... Et surtout, une dose en adrénaline qui dépasse l'entendement. _Que faire... Que faire..._

"- Fait ce qui est le mieux pour toi Mione. Arrête de te tracasser, et vis. Si tu veux t'envoyer Malfoy, envoie toi Malfoy, et ne regrette rien. Si tu veux faire une pause dans votre jeu, fais une pause. Si tu veux le décapiter et le donner à manger à des Scroutts à pétards enrager, fais le. Mais ne doute pas.

\- Comment fais-tu pour toujours savoir à quoi je pense..?

\- Aucune idée ! Mais c'est pratique hein ?"

Les deux filles rigolèrent, et sortirent de la Grande Salle, avant de se diriger vers leurs salles de cours respectives.

_Par Merlin, c'est VRAIMENT pas ma journée... _Pensèrent à l'unisson Hermione et Drago, en pénétrant dans la salle d'enchantement. Leur professeur, l'éternel Filius Flitwick, était debout sur son bureau, une baguette à la main.

"- Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, commençons ! Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que, cette dernière année, mes cours seront avant tout de l'approfondissement et de la révision d'enchantement. Cela vous permettra à la fois de vous perfectionner, mais aussi d'augmenter vos chances de réussite lors de vos A.S.P.I.C ! Aujourd'hui, nous nous concentrerons sur deux enchantements simples, à savoir un sort incendiaire, et un sort humidifiant, si je puis parler ainsi. Comme dans beaucoup d'autre cours je suppose, vous serez réparti en groupe qui resteront inchangés jusqu'à la fin de l'année, sauf cas extrêmes ! Votre professeur de potion m'a fait parvenir une liste de groupes qui marchaient bien... Où est-elle déjà... non... Arg... AHAH ! La voilà !"

Toutes les couleurs du visage du professeur s'évanouirent quand il lu les noms des élèves composant le premier groupe.

"- Bien...Eum. Mlle. Granger et M. Malfoy... Surprenant, mais prévisible. Installez vous près de mon bureau. Et évitez les débordements... En outre, n'inondez pas ma salle, et ne la faite pas partir en fumée pour autant. Merci."

Une fois que tout les groupes furent fait, la séance débuta, et les deux ennemis se retrouvèrent -une fois de plus- ensembles, face à face, ayant pour seul obstacle entre eux non pas leurs vêtements, mais une table qui leur était étrangement familière.

"- Oh ne faites pas attention à ces marques étranges. Elles n'étaient pas là hier soir, mais elles l'étaient ce matin ! Certainement un coup de Peeves..." Dit le professeur en repartant.

La seule qu'il ignorait, c'est que ces marques n'étaient pas ordinaires. Ce n'était pas un simple renfoncement du bois, mais des griffures. Drago avala sa salive avec difficulté, alors qu'Hermione était... _Ecarlate !? _

"- Je comprends mieux l'état de mes doigts ce matin... Bougona le vert et argent.

\- Et tu penses que je vais te plaindre ?"

Il contourna la table, et s'approcha dangereusement de la lionne. Son odeur de cassis le pénétra de toutes parts, le transportant loin dans les brûmes de ses souvenirs. Il se rappela la douceur de ces cheveux, la tendresse de ces lèvres, quand celles-ci étaient contre les siennes, sur le divan de leur salle commune. Son sexe entra immédiatement en érection, je faisant grogner. _Où est passé le Drago qui savait se contrôler non d'un hyppogriffe !? _Une douce senteur de menthe fraîche parvint aux narines de la rouge et or, la transportant à ce jour où ces lèvres avaient fondues sur celle de cet ennemi de toujours, où elle avait fouragé ces cheveux blonds de ces mains. Instentanément, elle se sentie se liquéfier. _Par Salazard, qu'est-ce que tu as fais de la jeune, gentille et prude Hermione, Drago ? Qu'as-tu fais de moi ?__  
_

"- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est _toi_ qui m'a mit dans cet état Granger."

Il effleura sa joue de ces doigts fins, la faisant frisonner. Par Merlin, qu'il aime cette sensation de la voir lutter contre ces instincts primaires pour garder le contrôle. Qu'il aimerait la prendre, là, maintenant, afin qu'elle aussi, laisse ces ongles marqués le bois de la table. Il s'approcha encore plus, lui effleura l'oreille, et lui chochuta une seule chose qui, il le savait, allait la perdre définitivement.

"- Hermione..."

Cette dernière hoqueta. Son nom sur sa langue... S'en était indescend tant cela était érotique. C'est avec difficulté qu'elle articula sa phrase.

"- On ne devrait pas...

\- Faisons un pari Mione... A celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps sans toucher l'autre, sans faire aucun sous-entendus... Cela ne se joue plus à celui qui allume le l'autre... Mais à celui qui arrivera à resister à la tentation de la peau de l'autre... Te penses-tu prête Mione pour ce défi ..?"

Elle sourit. Finalement, elle n'était peu-être pas la plus mordue des deux. Il l'avait appeler par son surnom, à deux reprises, dans une même tirade. Un sourire taquin aux lèvres, elle lui sussura :

"- Tu es un idiot de me défier de la sorte Drago. Car le premier à craquer se sera toi."

Puis ils retournèrent à leurs cours. Pendant un moment d'inattention de sa partenaire, Drago l'aspergea d'eau, simplement pour donner le change, et continuer à faire comme il se détestait, alors que son seul désir, c'était de la posseder comme jamais un homme ne l'avait fait. Désir qui fut démultiplier quand il se rendit compte de sa bétise : Hermione ne portait pas de petit gilet aujourd'hui. Elle ne portait que sa robe de sorcière, et une chemise... Blanche. Ajoutez de l'eau par dessus, et cela donne un magnifique aperçu sur la lingerie de dentelles rouges de la lionne, couplés avec la sensualité indéniable de son habit trempé. _Concours de T-Shirt mouillés alors que tu sais que tu dois te retenir de lui sauter dessus jusqu'à ce que elle le fasse. Bravo. Je t'applaudis BEAUCOUP ! Idiot ! _Aboya la conscience de Drago. Son érection était telle qu'elle en était douloureuse. Heureusement, la sonnerie retentie, annonçant la fin du cours.

Hermione se drappa dans sa robe de sorcière, et dévala les couloirs, jusqu'à la salle commune, son homologue sur les talons. Dès qu'elle entra dans le salon privé, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, laissa tomber sa robe et sa chemise. Drago, de son côté, vérouilla ses appartements et enleva son pantalon et son boxer. A l'unisson, sans rien savoir que l'activité de l'autre, ils entamèrent un plaisir solitaire, en pensant à la même chose : leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau, glissant l'un sur l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, avec pour seul son sonore leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements.

Dans un ultime va-et-vient, lui arrachant un cri d'extase pur, Hermione prononça un nom : Drago.

Dans un ultime va-et-vient, lui arranchant un cri d'extase pur, Drago prononça un nom : Hermione.

Et dans un même souffle, une même pensée, ils surent que le plus dur restait à venir.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Tentations

Drago été profondément endormi, son corps à moitié nu lové dans ces draps de satin. Deux petits coups furent tapés à la porte.

"- Malfoy..." Fit une voix langoureuse et féminine.

D'autres cours furent portés, tirant le blondinet de son sommeil. La poignée de la porte s'abaissa, laissant la porte tourner sur ces gongs. Drago se redressa sur ces coudes, révélant son torse musculeux. Il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, marchait Hermione, simplement vêtue de sa robe de sorcière et d'un ensemble en dentelle vert et argent, une cravate aux même couleurs nouée autour du cou. Elle laissa tomber la robe à ces pieds, et se dirigea d'un pas félin vers le lit du Serpentard. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, posa ses mains chaudes sur lui. Instinctivement, il l'attrapa par les hanches. Elle se pencha vers son oreille, s'appuyant d'autant plus sur lui, collant sa poitrine ferme à la sienne.

"- Malfoy...

\- Dis mon nom Hermione.

\- Malfoy..."

Une main sur sa nuque, l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, il la pressa contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Alors qu'il grognait de satisfaction et qu'il pressait son érection contre sa partenaire, elle s'écria :

"- Malfoy !"

Il se senti secouer sans aucuns ménagements.

"- Oh Malfoy réveille toi !"

Drago ne comprenait plus rien. Malgré le fait que sa belle soit sur lui, dénudée, ses seins doux et chauds contre lui, une violente sensation de froid le prit.

"- Allez Malfoy debout !"

Il se redressa soudainement, et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Hermionne habillée de son uniforme, les mains sur les hanches, tapant du pied. Elle souffla une énième fois, et secoua à nouveau son homologue.

"- Aller bouge toi un peu, on va être à la bourre ! Et tu connais Rogue, il va _encore _être de mauvaise humeur... Aller ! Mais... MAGNES TOI PAR MERLIN MALFOY !"

Elle sortit de la chambre verte comme une tornade, sa robe de sorcière claquant l'air. Drago bougona, frustré, sa couette à mi cuisse.

"- La semaine risque d'être longue..."

Hermione était déjà installée depuis plusieurs minutes devant son chaudron quand Drago entra dans la salle de cours.

"- Et bien Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes en retard. Et cela est étonnant que votre homologue n'est pas prit la peine de vous secouez les puces pour vous tirez de votre lit. Pour la peine, j'enlève cinq points à...

\- A Serpentard. Elle est venue me réveiller, mais j'ai traîné sous l'eau chaude de ma douche, en témoignent mes cheveux trempés et ma cravate pas encore nouée. De toute façon, Gryffondor aura déjà perdu quinze points et Serpentard en aura prit autant avant la fin de cette séance. Cela ne devrait donc pas vous tracasser outre mesure de retirer cinq points à votre maison. N'est-ce pas Monsieur ?"

Un silence de plomb tomba dans le cachot. Finalement, d'une voix plus froide et plus cassante que d'ordinaire, le maître des potions renvoya son élève à sa place, tout en lui retirant cinq point pour son retard, bien malgré lui.

Durant tout ce temps, la rouge et or n'avait pas quitté le vert et argent des yeux. Il était diablement sexy, avec son sac en bandoulière sur une épaule, les cheveux humides, la cravate défaite, les joues rosies par la course qu'il avait dû faire. Il se laissa tomber dans aucune grâce sur son banc, et sortit son matériel. Il tenta en vain de faire son noeud de cravate.

"- Faire le tour, passer dessous, remonter à droite... non gauche... descendre..? Mais... Fait chier !"

Sans lui demander son avis, Hermione prit le morceau de tissus entre ces doigts, et le noua :

"- Tirer la liane, faire deux fois le tour de l'arbre, ouvrir le puit, faire plonger la liane dans le puit, et remonter le seau d'eau..." Disait-elle, on même temps que ces doigts dansaient avec l'étoffe.

Quand elle eut finie, elle lissa son oeuvre, remit le col de chemise en place, et pousseta les épaules du Prince des Serpentards qui la contemplait.

"- Mon père répétait cette phrase quand il devait faire un noeud de cravate..."

Elle repoussa quelques mèches blondes, leur donnant un effet décoiffés et négligés qu'elle aimait tant.

"- Voilà... C'est parfait maintenant..." Murmura-t-elle, une main sur l'épaule de Drago, l'autre sur sa poitrine.

Cet instant, tous deux plongés dans les yeux de l'autre, sembla durer une éternité... Une douce éternité. Tandis que Drago caressait tendrement l'intérieur du poignet de Hermione, un bruit de bocal explosant au sol brisa leur bulle de tendresse. La lionne se râcla la gorge, comme pour reprendre contenantce après un moment d'égarement, et reprit la préparation de son antidote.

La science des antidotes est complexe et précise, et nécessite une concentration maximum. Concentration que ni Drago, ni Hermione n'avait. Lui, tentait de faire comprendre à la partie rationelle et pourrie gâtée de son cerveau que non, il n'avait pas fantasmer sur son homologue en petite tenue aux couleurs de sa maison. Elle, tentait en vain de faire sortir de sa tête l'image d'un Drago bandant comme jamais, au réveil, en murmurant son prénom. Mais elle voulait aussi oublier ce film érotique qui s'était déroulé durant son sommeil.

_C'était un soir comme les autres dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. La préfète-en-chef flanait dans les rayonnages, ne cherchant pas d'ouvrage en particulier. Mais elle aimait cette sensation d'être dans son univers, perdue au milieu de tant de mots, tant de vie, tant d'espoir et tant de savoir, simplement en déhambulant ces allées jonchées de livres aux pages jaunies. C'est alors qu'une tranche attira son attention. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire ce qui était écrit dessus, tant la poussière qui s'y accumulait était dense. Même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et en tendant le bras vers le haut, il lui manquait encore quelque centimètres pour attraper le livre. Un main blanche, aux doigts fins et grâcieux, sortie de nul part, et attrapa l'ouvrage. Drago. Il en retira la poussière en soufflant doucement dessus, passa la manche de sa veste dessus, et le tendit à Hermione. Elle murmura un merci, perdue dans la contemplation de ces yeux bleus océan._

_"- Tes yeux..."_

_Il s'approcha d'elle, et l'acolla contre une planchette d'une des étagères. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelque misérables millimètres..._

_"- Il n'y qu'en te regardant qu'ils sont de cette couleur mon ange..." Lui sussura-t-il, effleurant la bouche de la rouge et or des siennes. _

_Elle haleta, luttant pour garder la maîtrise de son esprit. En vain. Elle brisa la minuscule distance qui les séparait, et embrassa son ennemi de toujours tendrement. Il passa une main sur sa joue, l'autre remontant l'ourlet de sa jupe. Hermione se raidit, et l'interrogea du regard._

_"- Fais moi confiance mon ange..."_

_Elle s'abandonna à lui. Leur baiser se fit plus intense, leurs mains plus avides, leur étreinte plus étroite. Drago la prit en poids, et la fit tenir assise sur la planchette de l'étagère. Il caressa l'intérieur de ces cuisses, remontant toujours et encore plus haut. Quand il passa un doigt près de l'entrée chaude et humide de sa partenaire, elle hoqueta, et pressa son épaule. Il appuya son érection contre son bas-ventre, lui coupant la respiration. Il reprit possession ce des lèvres, avec douceur._

_"- Chut... Hermione..."_

_Son nom roulait si merveilleusement sur sa langue. En un regard, elle l'autorisa à prendre ce qu'il souhaitait. _

_"- Oh Hermione..."_

_Il posa une multitude de baiser dans son cou, et finalement, la pénétra doucement, et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient._

_"- Oh Hermione..."_

"- GRANGER NON D'UN HYPPOGRIFFE SORS DE TA RÊVERIE !"

La rouge et or sursauta, et laissa tomber sa poudre de crochet de strangulot sur son plan de travail. Elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche. _Depuis combien de temps je..._

"- Ca fait trois plombes que je te sonne Granger ! Tu as mis vingt fois trop de poudre ! L'antidote est fichu maintenant ! Non mais à quoi tu pensais pour partir aussi loin comme ça !?" Beugla son partenaire de travaux pratiques.

Hermione bafouilla, pour finalement se dire qu'il vallait mieux qu'elle se taise. Alors qu'elle tentait de rattraper son erreur, Rogue passa devant leur pailasse.

"- Et bien Mademoiselle Granger, je vois que vous avez eu la main lourde sur la poudre de crochet de strangulot. Je retire quinze points à Gryffondor pour votre compétence à toujours vouloir en faire trop, quitte à ne pas juger utile de respecter les consignes données."

Elle jura dans sa barbe, quand Rogue accorda quinze points à Serpentard pour une potion absolument horrible réalisée par une Pansy Parkinson toujours en mal d'amour.

"- Je devrais me reconvertir dans la divination tu ne crois pas ?" Proposa Drago, une sourire taquin greffé sur les lèvres.

Lovée dans les bras forts et chauds de son compagnon, Ginny profitait de ce moment de répit. Depuis qu'elle avait officialisé sa relation avec Blaise la veille, elle n'avait plus un moment pour elle. Elle repensa à son bain de minuit. Alors qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau, dans les eaux pourtant froides du Lac Noir, Ginny avait sentie une étincelle s'allumer au plus profond d'elle. Une étincelle qui devint vite un brasier ardent. Brasier qui se répendit en Blaise tout aussi vite.

_Ses jambes entouraient la taille du métis, ses mains étaient nouées derrière sa nuque, et ses lèvres étaient scellées aux siennes.__  
_

_"- Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça Zabini..._

_\- Seulement si tu me promets de te jetter dans mes bras comme cela plus souvent ma belle..."_

_Pour toute réponse, Ginny l'embrassa tendrement. Elle resserra ces jambes, se collant un peu plus à son amant, qui raffermit sa prise que ses flancs. Ses mains descendirent plus bas, mais il stoppa net sa progression, et remonta aussitôt. Agacée par tant de précautions inutiles, la rouquine prit la main du brun, qu'elle posa sur sa fesse._

_"- Je ne suis pas en sucre Blaise, et je ne suis pas une fleure délicate non plus. Et non, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Oui, on a officialisé ce matin. Mais depuis combien de temps est-ce que l'on se tourne autour ? Depuis combien de temps tu rêves de me faire tienne ? Pour moi, nous sommes ensembles depuis ce soir la, celui de la rentrée, où tu ne m'as pas quitté du regard durant tout le dîner. Alors inutile de prendre des gants avec moi pour ne pas me brusquer._

_\- Oh Ginny..."_

_Il fouragea ces cheveux avec passion, en humant le parfum._

_"- Le jour où tu m'as donné rendez-vous pour la première fois, sur ton balais, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'en mourrais d'envie, mais il y a toujours cette petite voix dans ta tête qui te dis "Tu ne devrais pas !". Alors j'ai voulu voir comment tu allais réagir durant la descente. Je pensais de dire non. Du moins, c'était avant que tu ne fasses des pirouettes aussi grisantes et dangereuses, avec moi à ton bord... Tu as pris un risque en faisant cela. Toutes les autres filles t'en auraient mise une pour avoir voulu fanfaronner de la sorte. Mais..._

_\- ... tu n'es pas comme les autres filles._

_\- Exact. Alors n'agit pas comme tu le ferais avec les autres. Agis comme ce jour là sur ton balais. Fais moi vibrer. Fais moi me sentir vivante Blaise."_

_Ces paroles étaient à double sens, et elle le savait. Elle était jeune, et voulait profiter de la vie. De sa vie. Vivre dangereusement, pleine d'audace et d'interdits, en réfléchissant ensuite aux possibles conséquences... Vivre comme une Gryffondor qu'elle était à trois cent pourcent._

_ Blaise était complètement chamboulé. Ces sous-entendus étaient-ils intentionnels ? Il ne voulait pas risquer de la perdre pour avoir voulu aller trop vite. Mais par Merlin, la serrer comme cela dans ces bras, à demis-nus, à la belle étoile... S'en était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Il la désirait comme jamais il n'avait désiré quelqu'un, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle était peut-être encore vierge..._

_"- Ne t'en fait pas pour cela Blaise... Je suis une grande fille consciente de ces faits et gestes depuis longtemps... Alors arrête de réfléchir, et montre moi les étoiles..." Lui intima-t-elle, lui suçotant le lobe de l'oreille, tout en prenant son érection en main._

_Blaise grogna. Elle commença à le caresser à travers son boxer. "Non d'un Scroutt à pétard, elle a des mains de fées..."_

_"- Ginny, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contenir longtemps si tu continues..."_

_Elle le regarda avec intensité, et lui déclara d'une voix aguicheuse et volontairement allumeuse :_

_"- Alors ne te retients pas."_

_Durant les minutes qui suivirent, l'eau devint soudainement plus agitée, et plus chaude._

_ Il était trois heure du matin passé quand ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, adossé à l'arbre qui avait fait office de porte-manteau plus tôt dans la soirée. Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, puis ils commencèrent à parler du cas Granger-Malfoy. Tout deux étaient d'accords pour dire qu'ils devaient intervenir, pour le plus grand bien de leurs amis respectifs. Ils échaffaudèrent un plan, qu'ils mettraient en oeuvre dès que possible..._

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de la rouge et or. Leur plan était près. Ce midi, ils avaient tous deux notés un comportement étrange de la part des deux préfets-en-chef. Drago était de mauvais poil, aggressif avec tout le monde, signe prouvant que sa frustration était immense. Hermione, elle, était distraite, et évasive, signe qu'elle pensait à autre chose. Et cette chose était blonde aux yeux bleus, et était son homologue. En secret, Blaise et elle avaient décidé de passer à l'action dès la pause de seize heure.

Quelques mots. Une incantation. Deux personnes. Deux coeurs. Deux êtres. Deux vies. Un même désir. Un regard entendu. Une même douleur.

La douleur était lascinante, et tellement forte qu'elle en devenait sourde. Dès qu'elle avait levé les yeux sur Drago, elle avait senti sa peau la brûler. Dans le sens propre du terme. Elle ressentait une douleur identique à une brûlure sur tout son corps. Et visiblement, le vert et argent ressentait la même chose, au vu de la tête qu'il tirait. Ils rejoingnèrent leurs appartements en même temps. Etrangement, quand il était près d'elle, le mal semblait s'atténuer, mais il doublait d'intensité dès qu'il s'éloignait.

"- Toi aussi tu as l'impression d'être sur un buchet tellement ta peau te fais mal ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Toi aussi tu as l'impression que le feu s'éteint quand tu es proche de moi ?"

Ils comprirent alors la nature de ce qu'ils vivaient.

"- Une potion Cadenas peut être ? Proposa Drago.

\- Cela ne fait pas cet effet là..."

_Comment cela ça ne fais pas cet effet là !? Comme si tu le savais ! Attendez... elle le sait ?!_

"- Une mauvaise blague de la part de Harry pour nous rapprocher Ron et moi. La douleur est beaucoup plus forte avec une potion Cadenas. Plutôt un sortilège qui aurait le même effet...

\- Le problème, c'est que les sortilèges ne sont pas périssables Granger ! Tant que le sort ne sera pas levé, on sera...

\- Pas s'il y a une condition quant au retrait du sortilège par lui même Malfoy.

\- Et en parlant normalement ça donne quoi ?"

Hermione souffla, se leva et voulu s'éloigner de cet inculte, quand sa peau la rappela à l'ordre. Elle s'assit donc près de lui. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant le supplice de sa chair s'atténuer.

"- Tu connais le conte de Blanche-Neige je suppose.

\- De qui ?!

\- Par Merlin..."

Hermione raconta alors le conte de Blanche-Neige et de son prince Charmant au grand Drago Malfoy.

"-... était censée être dans le coma (considéré comme la mort à l'époque), mais quand Charmant l'a embrassé d'un baiser d'amour sincère, elle s'est réveillée. C'était une condition du sortilège. Il devait tenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit embrassé par son véritable amour.

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'il va falloir que je t'embrasse comme si tu étais une rose délicate pour plus brûler comme ça ?!

\- Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès !? Ce n'était qu'un exemple ! Il y a forcément une condition...

\- Oui. Mais laquelle Granger ?"

La rouge et or souffla et se frotta les tempes. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que quelqu'un leur lance ce sort _juste_ la semaine où ils devaient tenir le plus longtemps sans toucher l'autre ? Elle finit par se lever, ajoutant qu'elle allait prendre sa douche. Mais elle n'avait pas encore atteint la porte de sa chambre que sa peau semblait se liquéfier tant elle la brûlait. En peu de temps, Drago fut près d'elle, et la soutint, une main sur sa hanche, mettant un de ces bras par dessus ces épaules.

"- Il n'y avait même pas cinq mètres..." Murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de plus cinq mètres sans risquer de tomber dans les pommes. Et elle ne pouvait pas ne pas prendre de douche. Or, la distance entre la baignoire et les portes menants au reste de l'appartement est de plus de cinq mètres.

"- Je crois qu'on a pas vraiment le choix Granger. Annonça Drago, comme s'il avait suivi le court de la pensée de son homologue.

\- Est-ce que cette journée aurait pu être pire ?"

"- Arrête de tirer une tronche de six pieds de long Granger !

\- Facile à dire quand on partage son bain avec quelqu'un qu'on préfèrerait voir ailleurs !

\- Tu sais le nombre de filles qui rêvent de prendre un bain avec moi ?

\- Grand bien leur fasse !"

En plus de devoir prendre leur bain ensemble, ils devaient restés à moins de cinq mètres l'un de l'autre. Et la mousse avait presque totalement disparue. Hermione aurait pu donner n'importe quoi contre un massage. Elle était tellement tendue que même les huiles essentielles apaisantes qu'elle avait mis dans l'eau ne l'avait pas relaxée. Elle sentie Drago se mouvoir dans l'eau, sa peau la picoter, puis presque totalement disparaître. La douleur disparue instentanément quand elle sentie les mains de son homologue sur ces homoplates, et cette dernière ce mua en plaisir quand ces doigts dessinèrent des cercles sur sa peau.

"- Tu es tellement tendue Granger. Relaxe toi un peu. Tes muscles vont s'arracher de ta carcasse sinon...

\- Aurais-je donc gagné notre petit défi ? L'interrogea-t-elle, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Non Granger. Si je te touche, ce n'est pas tout éveiller ton désir ou te montrer que je te veux. C'est uniquement pour rendre moins pénible cette pénitence que la Fortune nous a infligée. Par Merlin il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te destresser, tu as les muscles aussi durs que des caillasses.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des notions de Provençal Drago...

\- J'ai de la famille qui s'est installée dans le sud de la France. J'ai dû m'y faire si je voulais espérer comprendre ce qu'ils racontaient ! Rajoute à cela cet accent à couper au couteau...

\- Tu as visité un peu Marseille ?

\- Un peu..."

Et ils discutèrent ainsi de la Camargue, de la Provence, de la France, de leurs voyages respectifs... Une discution normale entre deux personnes apprenant à se connaître vraiment, après six ans de haine. Quand ils sortirent de leur bain, Drago, en vrai gentleman, détourna le regard pour laisser Hermione s'enrouler dans une serviette de bain.

Ils se retrouvèrent confronté à un autre problème : jamais ils ne pourraient dormir avec cette douleur. Ils décidèrent (non sans rechigner un peu, et sans insulter Merlin, Morgane, Gandalf, et tout les sorciers de la planète) de partager le même lit tant que le problème perdurerait. Ils se mirent chacun à l'extrême bord du lit du Serpentard, qui peinait à freiner son érection : Hermione en nuisette, dans son lit... Il y avait de quoi le tenir éveillé. Ils murmurèrent un "Bonne nuit", avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand notre belle Gryffondor se réveilla ce matin là, elle était blotti contre le torse chaud de son homologue, une jambe au dessus des siennes. Drago avait une main sur le bas de dos. Leurs doigts étaient entrelassés. En temps normal, elle aurait fuis aussi loin que possible. Au lieu de quoi, elle huma son parfum de menthe poivrée, appréciant la sensation de son torse se soulevant à un rythme lent, et régulier. Elle observa ce démon tombé du Paradis. Il était magnifique, et paraissait si... Jeune et innoncent. Toute trace de haine et de colère avait quitté son visage, ne laissant que des traits fins, absents de toutes inquiétudes. Il ouvrit les yeux, et battit des paupières. Une fois de plus, la lionne fut abasourdi. Ces yeux habituellement bleus platines, avait la couleur de l'océan, un jour de soleil. Quand il posa les yeux sur l'ange aux prunelles noisette lovée contre lui, il sourit timidement, et prononça d'une voix grave et suave :

"- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour..."

Ces yeux restèrent dans des tons maritimes. Ils ne prirent pas cette teinte orageuse qu'elle détestait tant. Drago se râcla la gorge, précisant qu'ils devraient se lever et aller en cours.

La journée fut tout bonnement horrible. Quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, la douleur était telle qu'il leur était impossible de rester concentré, ou tout simplement, de ne pas gémir de souffrance. Quand ils étaient ensembles, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Après Zabini-Weasley, pourquoi pas Malfoy-Granger !?

Cette situation impossible dura plus de deux semaines. Durant deux semaines, ils partagèrent leur lit, leurs bains, et leurs repas. Les professeurs étaient au courant de leur situation, et cherchaient une solution. Mais ils arrivèrent aux même conclusions que les deux étudiants : ils ne pouvaient rien faire hormis attendre. Drago et Hermione n'étaient plus ennemis, mais amis. Enfin presque. Leur passe-temps favoris restaient tout de même les disputes sans queue ni tête. Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'agir de manière civilisé l'un envers l'autre.

C'est une semaine avant le bal d'Haloween que, par enchantement, le sortilège fut levé, pour Merlin seul sait quelle raison. Les deux préfets-en-chef se regardèrent intensément, déshabillant l'autre du regard. Un frisson les parcouru. Leur peau brûla de nouveau... Mais de l'intérieur. Une flamme dansa dans leurs yeux. Ils le savaient.

Lionne et serpent se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, ne demandant qu'à apaiser cette passion ardente qui les consummait.


End file.
